Beetlejuice 2: The Grimm Series
by elenmelon
Summary: What has happened to Beetlejuice, since he was sent to the waiting room? What happened to Lydia Deetz? What is happening to the Neitherworld? And who is this new girl who seems to have fallen in Beetlejuice's lap? Find out in this Beetlejuice special.
1. Shitty Beginnings

The large and loud city of New York was busy one summer, on a Thursday morning. In fact it was always busy no matter what season, but for some reason it was busier than normal. The streets were packed and moving painfully slow, hordes of people walking across the street every time the white man appeared next to all of the red lights, and the coffee shop lines stretched out of the small cramped stores. In the center of all of this chaos was Central Park. It was of no concern to most people and no one really walked through it any more except for the homeless, musicians, painters, photographers, writer's, drug dealers, and sick perverts who wanted to fuck every woman that came in sight.

Across the street from the beautiful Park were two shop's, one was a small restaurant that had many delicious meals for a low price (which is probably why they were so popular) and the other, a small coffee shop that sold every kind of coffee that you possibly could get and was somewhat better than a Starbuck's. In between these two buildings was a small alley way. And I am of course quite sure that if you had asked about it to anyone walking past it, they would simply look at you the same way a deer looks at a truck just before it gets run over and ask you "What alley?"

Of course if they would have had the time to look down the alley and not have kept going with their faces in there Blackberry's, Cell phones, Video games, iPod's and of course the new iPad, they would see that it was quite long and also notice the small houses (if they were not all painted in different colors) looked like they were chiseled there by an extremely talented artist.

Down on the third to the right was a deep green colored house which held quite a bit of pride to itself. Inside was actually larger then what it had shown in the front. There were five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a study room, a living room, a kitchen, and two dining rooms. In one of the rooms, on the second story, was a room in which our story finally begins.

The room was a strange one. The walls were pure white and covered with maps that came from National Geographic magazines. The floor was a cold and hard wooden floor that was extremely light colored, same with all the furniture, except for a large dark wood cabinet that held dozens of sad and mournful books. On the desk were Bridal magazines and pieces of a shredded up newspaper sprawled all over it as well as the night stand. The bed matched the rest of the room, with its bright pink bedding and its white headboard, except for the many ripped up and sewn back together teddy bears that seemed to have heaved themselves over a lump in the strange bedding.

The black alarm suddenly went off and it almost sounded like it was screaming at the lump to get up off of its lazy ass. An arm shot out from the lump of bedding and searched for the horrible noise. The arm over shot the alarm clock and made the lump (it was attached to) fall down onto the ground. The lump laid there for a few moments, while the alarm still went off, and started to try and break free from its hellish bright pink cocoon. It succeeded and sat up. It was a young woman of twenty-three years of age. She had straight, dirty blonde hair, and her eyes were a lovely bright blue. She was small and petite; her skin had a soft peach color to it, and she had soft pink lips. She wore a black T-shirt with large letters spelling out BRIDE, black underwear, and her finger nails were painted black. To many people at first glance, (if it wasn't for what she was wearing) would think of her as a dumb blonde. She stood up from where she was sitting and sluggishly headed for the bathroom.

"Time to get ready for this hellish life Ellen." she mumbled before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Two months earlier.

I am not exactly sure of where exactly the Neitherworld is nor understand exactly how I've been there, but I do know that when you think about the Neitherworld one would normally look down. So, when Beetlejuice was sitting down in waiting room three and staring up at the ceiling with great concentration, one might say he looked like he was staring right through the ceiling and all the way to the Outside.

He looked like he usually did, except he didn't have as much moss growing, smelled a little bit better then he normally did, his teeth were clean from him picking out all the beetle legs and wings, and he wore his favorite black and white suit instead of the old red and purple suit that he wore when he tried to marry Lydia Deetze. But of course, he was very forgetful with names (unless they were a friend) and so it wouldn't surprise anyone if he had forgotten hers.

He was in that same position now for over four months and looked like he might have been stuck if it weren't for his long fingernails clicking against the arm rest of his uncomfortable chair. He finally looked away from the ceiling and looked down at the long strip of paper that sat on his lap. 9,998,383,750,000 were the numbers that seemed to laugh at him as he read. He knew it was a punishment from Juno. There was no fucking way there could have been so many fucking dead people. It was a sick and torturous punishment that would have made him go insane, if he hadn't already lost his mind 400 years ago. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of all the times he out smarted her and how she always punished him, just because she was stupid. He looked down at his wrist and looked at the four watches.

One was a watch that told how long he had been dead. This of course was off by a couple hundred years, since he swiped it from another ghost.

The second one told the date instead of the time.

The third told the time. Like any other old watch.

And the fourth told nothing, it was out of batteries and the only reason why he kept it on his wrist was because it was a Rolex.

He looked around the room in a lazy manner and noticed that the guy, who was sitting next to him, had a black tuxedo on as if he was going to a wedding, but that wasn't what really caught his eye. It was the branches that seemed to have been growing out of the back of his arms, legs, back, and head that really had gotten his attention. Beetlejuice stared at one of the branches on his arm and noticed the roots were connected to his veins.

"Excuse me." said the tree man with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"What?" asked BJ, with a hurt look on his face.

"It's rude to stare." said the man, before he looked away from BJ with a look of disgust frozen on his face.

"In case you haven't noticed. Were dead, and being polite can only go for so many years. You know what I'm saying?" he said, pausing for a response. "Fine you don't want to answer. So, what happened to you?"

"I got into a car accident."

"Nice, were you on your way to a wedding?"

"No, from it." said the man.

"Number ninety billion, three hundred and fifty-six thousand, two hundred and ninety-two." called out a slimy looking woman who had a wet black bikini on and a few piranhas stuck to her skin.

Beetlejuice had tried to hit on this new receptionist, but stopped after her boyfriend came to see her and saw him hitting on her.

"That's my number." said the tree man as he stood up from his seat. He kept his hand book with him as he made his way through the door and out of sight.

Beetlejuice kept to himself, he couldn't bother anyone because for some reason they had decided to make a place in the Handbook for the Recently Deceased on how to make him stop talking. He still found different ways to make people irritated, but was pretty bored of it. So he sat there lazily and soon went back to his busy schedule of now staring at one of the plain and cheesy lamp's that illuminated the room.


	2. You Can't Fall Any Farther

In the course of life many people are given decisions that could possibly make them happy and others miserable or themselves miserable and others happy. Of course it rarely happens any differently, but when it does, it is considered either a fucking miracle or a bitch-biting piece of miserable reality.

On this rare occasion it's a bitch-biting piece of miserable reality and Ellen knew it. Ever since her fiancé left her at the altar and died in a car crash two months ago, she felt very disconnected. Like a piece of her was torn or worse, lost. It's so much harder to find something then to put something back together again and the sad part was, she knew it.

For the past month she had been feeling like she was in a nightmare that she could never get out, trapped no matter how hard she pinched herself.

Her parents saw this change in her and told her to move in with them thinking that she needed to be near family. She agreed to it and gave up her apartment. She moved in with them and soon they were asking her to go to a psychiatrist. She was hesitant about going, but soon complied to their wish. It wasn't until after a few sessions with the psychiatrist that she soon realized he wasn't even listening to her. He just kept giving her drugs that she probably didn't even need.

Immediately after her realization, Ellen suddenly stood up, told him that she didn't need his bull crap anymore and left the building, never to be seen inside there again. She stopped taking her drugs and soon started her life again. She got up in the morning, got dressed, and went to work, followed by her teaching self-defense to kids at the community center.

Ever so often, her parents would notice that she had forgotten to eat, but they didn't mind since she was at least doing something.

So on that day that she woke up, she did everything that she needed to do, almost like she was an airplane on Pilot. She walked down the stairs towards the kitchen and grabbed herself a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Her mom and dad were sitting down at the kitchen dining room table and saw that her father was reading the newspaper as usual and her mother on her computer, playing on Facebook. Her father was a stout man, but had a nice and kind look to him when the occasion arrived. He wore a red and green checkered robe and a pair of slippers to match. Her mother was a kind woman, but a little strange at times and always trying to create the next best fashion style. She had brown hair and she was wearing a pair of pj's that had puppy's running around her legs.

She didn't say anything just smiled and poured the coffee into a thermos. She headed for her bags. One a large lumpy bag and the other a small petite buckle bag which held all of her important papers in it. She grabbed them both and was about to leave when her mother shouted to her.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

"Yes mom." said Ellen as she made her way back to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye dad." And she was soon out the door. She didn't look back and she didn't want to. She hurriedly left the house and popped out from the ally and into the large droning crowds. She made her way through the crowds and soon came to a large office building. She walked over to the man at the gate and showed him, her ID and a paper. He skimmed over it and gave it back to her.

"Go right in Miss." he said as he opened the gate.

"Thanks Gary." Ellen said before walking through. She made her way to the entrance of the building and walked inside. She walked into the elevator, went up a few stories and quickly sat down at a desk that she very much hated. She was facing an office and as she took out her note book from her desk, she could hear the door of the office quickly fly open. Out walked a man with an air of great importance. He was in his early thirties. He wore a black suit and a red tie. He was handsome and very nice, but he had an air of mischief to him.

"All right Ellen. I need you to follow me to the board room." said the man as he walked past her desk.

"Yes Mr. Gurt." she said as she stood up and grabbed her note book and a pen. She quickly made her way to his side and got there just in time to hear what he was saying.

"All right I need you to get Mr. Bruester on the phone. I also need the sport department to send in their work for this week and I need the marriage department as well." he paused. "I also need you to make reservations at the Beverly Hotel. Plus have them send a bottle of champagne and a few dozen roses up to the room, and have a reservation at their restaurant for tonight."

"Anything else sir?" Ellen asked as they stopped at the door.

"Yes Miss Poe. I need you to take notes and look beautiful." he said in a sick way.

Ellen rolled her eyes as she opened the door and walked inside. She quickly placed herself at the wall and waited for everything to start. It didn't take very long and Ellen's face looked too blank to show any mood of any sort. She always looked that way during a board meeting, but everyone noticed that her eyes were showing less enthusiasm and were looking a little dull.

"Are you okay?" asked Ellen's boss as they were walking back to his office.

"Ya, as I've told you before, I'm just peachy." said Ellen in a sarcastic and dull way.

"Right, okay. I need you to go and get those things done." he said before entering his office and closing the door behind him.

Ellen knew why he wanted those reservations and she couldn't help, but call him a bastard under her breath. She did what he asked and soon was done with her work for the day. She stood up from where she sat and walked to her boss's office door. She knocked and heard him call out to come in. She walked inside and saw her boss sitting down on the small couch, putting away his cell phone.

"I'm done with what you asked, so I'll be going." said Ellen as she kept her hand on the door handle.

"Wait." he said as he stood up from where he sat. He walked over to her and took out a gift from his coat. "Here. I want you to have this."

Ellen saw him holding a bright blue case and she knew that it was from Tiffani's. "No, I won't take it. And I will say that this never happened. I am your assistant and I am not going to fuck my boss."

He quickly tried to say something, but was cut off by Ellen.

"And don't even deny what you're doing. I know all your tricks. Goodbye Mr. Gurt." Ellen said as she walked out of his office and grabbed her bags from her desk.

She never liked it when a guy hit on her. She didn't like the idea of being a man's desire. She never wanted a man to touch her and wanted to remain a virgin for the rest of her life, especially after what happened at the wedding. She walked inside the community center and soon was in her gee.

"All right kids. Time to stretch out." called out Ellen.

* * *

Surprises in one's life are rare, even in the Neitherworld it was rare. So when Beetlejuice was sitting and staring at the same lamp for the past two months, he felt very surprised when he started hearing his number being called out. At first he didn't believe it when he heard the numbers, but when he heard her calling it out again, he couldn't help, but stand up with pure joy.

"Just when I was getting comfortable." said Beetlejuice as he walked past the receptionist's desk. He walked in through the door and made his way up to her office.

He knocked before entering and saw Juno sitting there with a cigarette in her hand and smoke pouring out of the slit in her throat.

"Sit down Mr. Juice." said Juno with a stern and exhausted tone in her voice.

He quickly grabbed the chair and sat on it. He slumped on it and waited for Juno to start talking.

It took Juno a few minutes to gain her composure. She stood up and walked to one of her file cabinets. Beetlejuice watched her closely as she pulled it open and took out a large file that seemed to be at least five inches thick with papers of every sort. She took it over to the desk and landed it right in front of BJ.

"Is that all?" asked Beetlejuice with a grin forming on his face.

"No, this is just the paperwork from the last project you did." said Juno with a smile on her face.

Beetlejuice couldn't help, but laugh. He laughed long and hard.

"MR. JUICE!" yelled Juno as she stood up and leaned closer to BJ.

BJ immediately stopped as he saw Juno's gaze coming closer to him.

"Do you really think it's funny to enter another ghosts haunting area, without the proper written consent, or the non-sanctioned mortal-paranormal interaction, or the non-sanctioned mortal-paranormal interaction with additional charges of physical contact and object manipulation, or is it the one count of intent to engage in unsanctioned mortal-paranormal relations with additional charges of obstruction of justice, marrying without a license, conjuring immaterial clergymen and third degree spiritual embezzlement." said Juno with a fierce look in her eyes. She sat back down and slowly regained her composure.

Beetlejuice couldn't help but smile at her frustration and the terrible acts that he had done. He was about to say something, but Juno beat him to it.

"Because of you and your last actions I've had to imprison Otho to this world, erase an entire art committee's memories, and had to make the Deetze's sign allot of paperwork." Juno now was getting even angrier and Beetlejuice loved it. "Luckily for everyone, your marriage was incomplete and so you are not married."

Beetlejuice laid back in his chair and looked a little disappointed, but to be truthful, he was very much relieved.

"Now, for your sentence." she went on. "You are to be immediately transferred to Saturn, to live with the Sandworms."

Beetlejuice's eyes widened with panic. He quickly jumped off of his chair and slid himself onto the desk. "PLEASE! ANYWHERE BUT THE SANDWORMS!" he cried out as he grabbed her hand and pleaded. "Isn't that a little harsh? Can't I get parole or something?"

Juno smiled at his horrified face and couldn't help but laugh at it. She quickly composed herself and gave him a large grin. "I thought you might say that." she said as she leaned to her side and placed a small folder on the table.

"What's that?" Beetlejuice asked, feeling a little curious.

"This is your little job." said Juno with a smirk.

Beetlejuice was very confused.

"The courts have decided that if you can figure out what's been going on in the Neitherworld for the past six months, then everything in your file will be simply erased, and you won't have to deal with the Sandworms."

"And what if I decline this offer?" he asked with a British accent and serious face.

"Then out you go to the Sandworms."

"All right I'll take it." he said as he stood up.

"Sit back down. I'm not finished with you yet." said Juno in an annoyed tone.

Beetlejuice slumped back down on the chair in disappointment.

"Lately there have been reports of strange portals from this world to the Outside. I want you to find out the cause of this and stop whoever is doing it. Now, I will give you six months to catch this ghoul. Here are the files, of course I doubt you'll read them." said Juno as she took out another cigarette and lit it. "Oh, and don't even think about leaving the Neitherworld, because if you do. You'll go straight to the Sandworms. Now go. And don't come back here again."

Beetlejuice stood up without a word and grabbed the file. He looked at Juno and smirked when she made that last remark. He quickly made his way down from her office and out of the building. He felt freer since he was out and quickly ran to his car. He sat inside it and looked everything over. The Juice Mobile was his car and he loved it. He turned the keys and suddenly felt the need for speed.

* * *

**Ellen's Point of View**

I never really trusted men. I never allowed myself to get intimate, never allowed myself to desire, never allowed myself to need, never allowed myself to want, and most of all, I never allowed myself to love. No man alive could make me do that.

So when a man came up to me and asked me to marry him, I felt that I couldn't reject him. My parents wanted me to marry and the only reason why I dated him was because my parents were worried about me.

In matter of fact, one of the reasons I said 'yes' to him, was because I knew that I could make him think, that I loved him. I'm a good con-woman and a good actress, but I never used my talents to harm people. Instead I kept those talents hidden, away from sight, and used them for only dire needs.

Now the man I was to make happy, left me at the altar, and died while he was running away. For some reason I couldn't help but think of it as my fault. Did he know that I truly didn't love him? Was he trying to save me from a life of unhappiness? I guess I'll never know.

I was walking home from the community center. I walked with no expression on my face. I kept all my feelings hidden away from it and kept them bottled away, somewhere else. I walked up to the ally way and stopped.

Why did I stop?

I didn't want to go home. Not yet.

I walked past it and soon I was walking around like a zombie. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I want to know. It was one of those few moments that I allowed myself to go with the flow.

I looked up when I noticed that I stopped and was standing there for quite some time. It was an entrance, and the sign read 'New York Cemetery' I felt a little odd, to be standing in front of a cemetery, where my ex-fiancé was buried.

'You didn't go to the funeral. You need to pay your respects.' I told myself as I walked past the gates and inside the land of tombstones. I walked on, past the graves of the old and the young, and I stopped when I saw a beautifully decorated black tombstone. I went on one knee and read it out loud.

"Here lies Richard M. Straight, a loving son and brother. Born August 16, 1986-Died May 13, 2012." I looked down from the tombstone. "I'm sorry."

I wiped my eyes, even though there weren't any tears. I placed my hand on the tombstone and then my weight, as I tried to stand up.

All of a sudden, at that split second. I no longer felt the cold tombstone. I felt nothing as my body fell down from where I was. I didn't scream, I just closed my eyes shut.


	3. Death and Rebirth

** Ellen's point of view**

I awoke with the hope that I just bumped my head and was lying on the dirt of my ex-fiancés grave, but no I woke up to something very different.

I was somewhat out of it. I could hear voices talking and they sounded worried, but also excited about something. Their words didn't really register with my brain. I opened my eyes and saw that everything was blurry. I was going to rub my eyes, but I soon realized that my arms and legs were strapped against what I was laying on. I moved my head around and slowly was able to see clearer.

I was inside some sort of strange and bizarre looking room. A type of room that looked like it came out of an old Dr. Frankenstein's Monster movie. There was a large dark table that had a whole chemistry set all across it. There was another table with a large piece of electrical equipment, probably a large computer of some sort. And over by it were two women. At least they looked like women. They were wearing white lab coats, black rubber gloves, and goggles on their foreheads. They kind of reminded me of mad scientists.

I turned back to where I was and soon realized that I was lying on some sort of operating table. Another thing that I suddenly realized was that I was wearing something very different from what I was wearing before. Instead of my business suit, I was wearing a gothic black and purple dress. Most of it was black, except for the purple corset that was laced around my body, and the few frills that were at the bottom of the dress. It was also puffy. I looked farther down at my legs and saw that I was wearing black and purple striped stockings that reached a little bit past my knee and was fastened on there by black lace ribbons, and a pair of black ballet slippers felt tight on my feet. My arms were covered by some sort of black and purple sleeves that were fastened onto my arms by black ribbons. I also felt a chocker around my neck and another necklace that had a charm on it and a pair of earrings, dangling from my ears. I couldn't help but think that it was kind of cute.

"Oh, hey Meara" called out mad scientist one.

'I didn't realize that they noticed me. Damn it.' I thought to myself.

"What's wrong Neara!" called out mad scientist two, or in other words, Meara.

'Both there names sound the same. How original.' I thought to myself as Meara walked up to the operating table.

"Look, she's awake." said Neara with excitement in her voice. Suddenly I noticed that they both looked strange. There skin was blue, and parts of there face were sewn together.

"I can see that." said Meara. She took a small flash light and shined it in my eyes.

I reacted to it.

"She seems alright. I wonder how long it will take for her to start showing any results?" said Neara as she placed her hand to her chin.

"Your right, who knows when she'll start showing results, and we might even have to look on the idea of her being unable to show them. Maybe we should take her to the safe hold." said Meara as she looked at me with interest.

'The safe hold? That doesn't sound good, especially if I want out of here. You can look back later and question.' I told myself as I kept a blank look on my face.

"Your right. We need her in there so we can keep an eye on her." said Neara as they both looked me over.

They soon were un-strapping me from where I was, first my legs and then my arms. I still made myself look out of it and as they were helping me down from the operating table I kicked Neara in the stomach. She fell down and went across the floor to the other side of the room.

Meara soon noticed and I quickly grabbed for her neck, but was deflected by her ducking. I knee kicked her in the face and placed my foot down on her neck.

She grabbed my foot and flung me away from her, as if I weighed nothing. I somehow landed on my feet and quickly ran for the exit door, but was cut off by Neara. I didn't notice the blade in her hand, until it was too late. She stabbed me in the shoulder. It hurt badly, but I ignored the pain.

"No, don't hurt the creature." yelled out Meara as she ran towards the seen.

They were both trying to corner me and I knew that I had to find some way out of it. I quickly noticed the wall (that they cornered me on) had a window at the top of it. I couldn't make the jump, there was no possible way, but I knew that there was no other choice, I had to try.

I jumped, just when they were about to grab me and landed way up on the top of the wall. I vanished from the building and landed on the other side. I quickly ran away from there, as fast as my feet could carry me. I soon came out of an ally and was on the streets. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was purple, and there were three moons in it.

"Where am I?" I asked under my breath. Suddenly I looked around me and soon realized that everyone's skin was some kind of purple or blue. Only one person that I saw had my skin color and I quickly ran across the street when I suddenly heard a loud screeching noise and noticed that a car was about to run me over.

Luckily it didn't, it stopped just in time. I glanced at the driver and saw that he was wearing a black and white striped suit. Suddenly my legs gave in and I fell to the ground. I laid there feeling the blood in my shoulder spilling out onto the asphalt and everything went blank.

* * *

**Beetlejuice's point of view**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that some stupid fucking dame came out of nowhere and ran in front of me. I quickly stopped it just in time, but still that was fucking close. And she's a Breather. I quickly jumped out of the car and stood by the girl who was lying on the asphalt. She was out cold. I looked at her shoulder and noticed the huge gash that was making a pool of blood on the ground. I quickly picked her up and took her to my car. I laid her in the back seat and jumped back into the driver's seat. I pushed on the gas pedal and we were off, before any one could say anything.

When I got back to my crib, I could see that the girl was actually older than I thought. She looked more in her twenty's. Her hair was long and had little thin braids that were black and purple. Her eyes were surrounded by black make up, her dress was black and purple and the corset had long ribbons with charms hanging from it. Her necklaces were a black choker and a chain with a scythe dangling from it. And her earrings looked like a crooked and evil looking tree.

I carefully placed her on the couch, in my part of the house. She looked so strange, like a hard rock, rock star.

"Ya called for me Beetlejuice?" said a large pink and purple spider as she made her way inside my room.

"Hey Ginger. I was wondering if you could take care of this girl for me." I said as I nodded at the couch.

She walked over to the couch and saw the young woman. "Beetlejuice. What did ya do now? You just got out of the last thing ya did." said Ginger as she looked at me with a cross look.

"Nothing, I did nothing. I just almost ran her over with my car." I said with an innocent look on my face.

"Beetlejuice," said Ginger, before we were startled by the girl.

She sat up and looked around the room. I soon noticed that her eyes were still shut tight and I carefully laid her back down.

"Fine, I'll take care of her for ya. But why can't ya do it?" asked Ginger with one of her eyebrows raised.

I gave her a crooked smile.

"Fine, never mind, I get the idea. Come and take her to my rooms." said Ginger as she started for the door.

I picked up the girl and followed Ginger inside her rooms.

"Come and lay her here in this room." said Ginger as she opened a door and pointed towards the bed.

I quickly laid her on the soft purple bed. She looked so peaceful, but she also looked a little pale. "Um, Ginger she has a wound on her shoulder over here." I pointed it out to her.

"All right, I'll take care of it." said Ginger as she suddenly morphed herself back to her original form. She was somewhat a tall woman. Her skin was blue and she wore a pink shirt and a blue skirt to match. "All right, get out of here if yore gonna leave." said Ginger as she started out the door.

"I knew you couldn't say no." I quickly said as I ran out of the room. Good old Ginger, what a sucker for helping people. I on the other hand never had to worry about people asking me to do stuff. Mainly because I have such a bad wrap.

I quickly hopped back into my car and felt that it was high time I saw my favorite gals at the local strip clubs.


	4. Spider's and Fly's

**Ellen's point of view**

I'm not sure how long I was out, but I knew that I needed to wake up. For awhile I laid there trying to pull myself away from dreamland and soon I was able to make myself wake up. I was lying on a bed with red covers. I looked around the room and saw that the blue walls were covered with spider webs. I sat up from where my head laid and felt a sharp pain from my shoulder. I tried to ignore it, but it still ached.

"It's bandaged? Where am I?" I asked myself as I moved my back to the wall. It was the only place without spider webs and the cold wall felt great on my shoulder. I looked down at the bed and started to try and figure out what was happening and where I was.

"All right, you escaped those people and now you're somewhere else. What happened after that? Where am I?" I asked myself, when suddenly I heard the door open.

In walked a young lady who wore a blue skirt and a pink shirt, but what was so strange, was her peculiar shade of blue skin.

"Well hello, I was wondering when ya where gonna wake up." said the woman with a Brooklyn accent, as she walked over to where I was sitting.

"Stay away from me, please?" I said as I kept myself close to the wall.

"I'm not gonna hurt cha. Well if you really don't want me to look at yore shoulder." she said as she gave me a worried look.

"Well, I…I guess you can look at it." I said as I felt a little stupid.

She walked over to me and started peeling off the bandages. It felt kind of nice to have somebody looking after me.

"So, how long have I been out?" I asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Oh, I guess about four days." she said as she peeled the last of the old bandage.

"What?" I asked, as I turned around to look at her.

"You need ta stay still so I can put some new bandages on ya."

I turned back around. "So, what's your name?" I heard myself ask.

"My name's Ginger." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Ginger," I said in a soft voice.

"Ya don't need ta thank me. BJ, he's the one who picked ya up."

"B..J?... Alright then, just tell me who he is, when he comes over, and I'll tell him thanks." I said with no emotion on my face. Ginger was kind of cool. She seemed to have her own style and she didn't care what other's thought of her. "Ginger?"

"Ya sweetie?"

"Where am I?" I asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Yore in the Road House. Don't worry, yore safe." said Ginger with a smile on her face.

"No, I didn't mean that, I meant, what is this place?" I asked, keeping a blank look on my face.

"Oh, this is the Neitherworld. A place for the ones who are dead and do not wish to move on." said Ginger as she finished tying up my bandage.

"I thought so." I whispered as Ginger had me lay back down.

"You need ta rest a little bit longer. Okay,"

'All right,' was what I wanted to say, but instead I was interrupted by the sharp stinging of my right arm. "Ahh," I yelped as it started to sting badly.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginger as she quickly came to my side.

"My arm, it stings." I said. By the time Ginger looked at my arm, the pain was gone.

"What's this on your arm?" asked Ginger as she showed it to me.

On my arm were the letters C-A-L-L-O-U-S-F-L-Y carved into it. I tried to pronounce it, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. "I don't know where it came from. I need to get some sleep. Goodnight Ginger." I said before I shut her out. I knew perfectly well where I got it from. 'It must have been those mad scientists who did it.' I thought to myself when Ginger left the room.

* * *

**Beeltejuices point of view**

I forgot how fun it was to pull a prank on some one, to see the persons face of shock and embarrassment. It was always fun, but it was even better when it was Scuzzo, my rival. I didn't like him and he didn't like me.

I drove back home from Scuzzo's place and soon came to the Road House. I parked the car and walked inside my part of the house. There was nothing more that I wanted, then to watch some TV. I sat down and quickly had my shoes leave my feet. I turned on the TV, but was soon interrupted by Ginger, who just walked in.

"What do you want Ginger?" I asked feeling really annoyed.

"Beetlejuice, ya need to come and see this." she said in a nagging way.

"Ah babes, I don't think of you that way." I said trying to get a good reaction.

"Ha Ha, very funny, No, I'm serious. You need to come and see this."

"Nah, I feel like a couch potato." I said as I suddenly turned into a large potato.

"BJ, ya need to see this now." she said as she (I already turned myself back) grabbed my ear.

"Hey, Ouch," I said as I followed her into her part of the house. She opened the door to where the girl was resting.

"Shh, be quiet, she's sleeping some more." said Ginger as she quietly made her way to the girl's side.

I gently followed her and was hovering over her. Ginger lifted the girl's right arm and pulled some of the sleeve away to show the letters imbedded in her skin.

"Callousfly?" I whispered out loud.

Suddenly the girl jerked her head to the other side as if someone was calling her name.

"That's different." I said as we walked back out of there.

"Do you know what that is?" Ginger asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Don't ask me. Have no fucking clue." I said, before I went back to my TV. Whatever those letters mean, they sure meant something to her, especially since she carved it on her arm. I sat there thinking about what it possibly meant and I couldn't get anywhere with it. "I guess I'll just have to ask her." I said, before I allowed myself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Mad Scientists, Meara and Neara. Inside Evil Lair.**

"Neara, this is bad. Our calls aren't working on her. What are we going to tell the Boss?" asked Meara.

"Don't look at me Meara. You're the smart one."

"If the Boss finds out that the experiment has run away, then he might just have us killed." Meara said as she started to pace across the room.

"What do you mean?" asked a very familiar voice.

Both Meara and Neara jumped on hearing his voice.

"Boss, I thought you said you weren't coming till later." said Meara, trying to hide her fear from him.

"Well I thought that I should just come in and check on your progress." he said in his somewhat deep voice.

"It's a great honor at-"said Neara, before she was interrupted.

"Now what is this talk of an experiment running away?" he said in his cold voice.

"Oh, nothing." said Meara, with an innocent smile.

"Ya, it's just our first living experiment. I'm sure we can find a new one." said Neara, not at all minding her sisters warning faces.

"Oh, really? Now you know and I know that that experiment is vital for our plans to work. Now what happens if that experiment is out there and is figured out?"

"We're…figured out…Boss?" said Neara, feeling very afraid of him.

"Then what do you need to do ladies?"

"We need to find her?" said Meara with a smile on her face.

"Very good ladies, then I suggest you get going." said the Boss with a glare that could kill a ghost again.

"Yes Boss!" said the sisters at the same time.


	5. Cold and Distanced

It is just a plain fact that humans cannot help but spy on people, and listen in on other people's conversation, and also to try and figure out someone's character; just by the way they look. It is considered a challenge to us and a good one at that.

So when Beetlejuice found out that the girl was awake, he couldn't help, but wonder who she was. And so, he was dangling from a spider web in the corner of the room and watched her as she was talking on her cell phone to (who seemed to be) her parents.

"Yes mom. I know it's an out of the blue trip, but I think that I need this." said Ellen as she was lying down on the bed. "No, but I think I can help these people, and besides Africa really isn't all that bad."

"Africa? She told her parents that she was in Africa?" said BJ as he started to laugh.

Ellen heard a very high pitched voice, and it kind of sounded like it was laughing. She looked around the room. "Yes mom. I'll call you back, I need to do a few things." she said, before pressing the END CALL button.

Beetlejuice saw her set the cell phone down and couldn't help, but get closer. He crawled down on the spider webs and saw her gaze, from the ceiling, suddenly fell on him. Her eyes were a rich blue and her gaze felt kind of cold.

Ellen saw the spider and couldn't help but stare at it. It was a pretty big spider and the patterns on it were stripes of black and white. She couldn't help but wonder what kind it was.

"So Mr. Spider, what species are you?" she asked as she turned onto her side.

'She isn't afraid of spiders? Let's see what she thinks of this.' thought Beetlejuice, before he answered her question. "I'm one of a kind."

"Oh, so I guess spiders can talk." said Ellen as she laid her head on her shoulder, in a lazy manner. "It seems everything in limbo is different."

Beetlejuice was taken back by this comment and felt that she was way to calm for someone in her position. Beside's he only knew one Breather who acted this way, and he didn't want to be reminded. "HEY, I'm no damn talking spider? I'm a ghost." said Beeltejuice as he jumped from the wall and turned himself back into his original form. He was hovering over Ellen and stared down at her in a lazy way.

This man in front of Ellen was wearing a black and white striped sports coat with matching pants, his under shirt was pink and he wore a black tie which looked very disoriented. His hair was blonde, his finger nails were red, his teeth were yellow, he had a piece of mold on his right ear, and it looked like he didn't have a bath in a long time. But the thing that had her transfixed was his eyes, his bright green eyes, the eyes of greed, vanity, and magic. "Hm, that's kind of cool. It must be nice being a ghost." she said in a very calm and uninterested way.

Beetlejuice couldn't believe it. No one, not even Lydia was so calm around him. It was almost like she had no feelings of any sort. She was just plain. "Hey, I'm no ordinary ghost. I'm the ghost with the most." said Beetlejuice, as he stood up in the air.

"You must be filled with allot of hot air, to be floating around like that." said Ellen as she looked up at him with even colder looking eyes.

"Oh ya, can you do this?" Beetlejuice popped his head and his legs off and started to juggle with them, while he was in the air. He flipped them around and soon made the items land back where they were supposed to go.

Ellen couldn't help but laugh at him when his head landed backwards. Her laugh wasn't very loud, but it wasn't soft either. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with a confused look on his face.

The door opened and in came Ginger with three different bowls of, what looked to be, ice cream. "I thought that since yore awake, ya might like some eye scream." she said as she sat a bowl by Ellen.

Ellen sat up and looked down at it. It didn't look bad it looked like chocolate ice cream. She took the spoon and shoved some inside her mouth. She smacked her lips together and took another bite. "What type of ice cream are you eating?" she asked as she tried to keep the cool cream inside the corner of her mouth.

"Oh honey, I'm eating my favorite eye scream flavor, flies and green tea." she said as she took a bite.

Ellen leaned over and saw that the eye scream was a bright green and that there were fly pieces in it. "Can I try?" she asked as she looked at it with wonder. Ginger nodded her head and soon Ellen had a spoonful of eye scream in her mouth. It tasted bitter, but as soon as she bit into the fly, a burst of sugar spread through her mouth. "That tastes pretty good." she said as she licked her spoon of any that was left.

Both Ginger and Beetlejuice looked surprised at her.

"Well I guess she has an abnormal taste pallet and a sense of adventure, for a Breather. Right BJ?" said Ginger in a playful way.

"It really doesn't matter, as long as she doesn't get any of mine." he said with a full mouth of eye scream.

"Oh so you're BJ. I would like to thank you for taking care of me as well." said Ellen as she stood up and did a small curtsy that she learned in etiquette class.

"Oh, no problem babes. But if you want to reward me, how about coming in my bedroom tonight." he said, as he leaned in his chair and winked at Ellen.

Ellen felt a little taken back by this, but made sure not to show it. She stared at him with a look that could freeze a ghost in its place.

"Hey, don't be so serious. I was only kidding. Say, what's your name babes?"

"It's..." Ellen paused, trying to think if she should tell them her real name. "My names Fly." she said, giving them a small reassuring smile.

They looked at her with an eyebrow raised, but then shrugged it off.

"So, is there any way to get back to the Living?" asked Fly, before taking another bite of her eye scream.

"Yes, but it's a very long process." said Ginger, trying to pick the right words to say.

"Ya, a big fucking pain in the ass and they don't even say yes to it most of the time." added Beetlejuice.

"Who doesn't say yes?" asked Fly with a quizzical look on her face.

"The Higher Council, They choose who get's to be in the Living World, and other things." said Ginger with a worried look on her face.

Nothing else was said about the subject. And so the day wore on, Ginger had Beeteljuice make a TV appear for Fly, so she wouldn't feel bored through the day, but soon she was asleep and they both left her alone.

* * *

**Fly's point of view**

I knew that I couldn't stay there any longer. I probably was going to be looked for and I shouldn't stay there, not unless I wanted to be found. But I knew that I had to thank the ones who saved me and I couldn't leave until then, so I waited.

And so, now since I thanked both of them, I knew that I had to leave. So, the next day after I met BJ, I knew most definitely I had to get out of there. I didn't like the way I felt when he was there. He was a perverted, fat, ugly, and smelly man. I got up and I could feel that the pain in my shoulder was mostly gone. I looked around the dark room and soon noticed the small spoon that I ate eye scream off of. I picked it up and placed it in the small front pocket of my dress. I carefully opened the door and walked out. I slowly made my way outside and carefully closed the door. Outside there wasn't very much light, but I walked on. At least I could see where I was going. The road was twisted and bent and strange to me. I soon passed a house that seemed to remind me of a rodeo I once went to. I kept on walking. I couldn't turn back now, they knew I was gone.

I soon came into the city and found myself looking at the shops. 'All right Ellen, your name is no longer that. Your name is Fly and you have no way of going back home. The thing to do is to get a job. Now concentrate and look around.' I thought to myself as I was inspecting the stores. I found a couple of them, but I wasn't cut out for the job. I was alive and they needed somebody who was dead.

I walked past a bar and noticed a 'Help Wanted' sign. Above the door, in neon blue said, "The Three-Fates Bar" I walked inside and saw that it was really cool. They had a bar, table's everywhere, and a stage for people to do karaoke and other things on. The walls were covered with pictures of celebrity's that were in there dead ghostly state, and signed by them too. I sat down at the bar and saw a tall woman with tattoo's all over her grey body. She kind of reminded me of a pirate.

"Anything I can get you little one?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, I was wondering about the 'Help Wanted' sign in your window. I was hoping that you needed more help." I said as I traced my fingers around the water rings on the bar table.

The woman smiled and motioned for me to come over to her side of the bar. I did and stood there in front of her.

"Do you have any experience in dealing with men?" she asked in a business way.

"Yes, when I was little I took martial arts." I answered.

"Have you ever worked at a bar?"

"Yes, for a little while I did, but that was when I was going to college." I said, trying to be meek.

"Hm, you're a Breather and customers like that. You'll start work tonight, and if you do well, then you can stay here with the other girls. Sounds fare?"

"Ya, it sounds fare." I said with a small smile.

"Then go in the back and upstairs to the sleeping quarters. You need your rest. Oh, and what's your name?" she asked with great interest.

"My name's Fly." I said before I disappeared into the back.

I was in the back were their cooks were, and walked upstairs. I entered the room and inside were six beds, four of them were filled, but the two at the end weren't. I laid on the one with no name and thought of what to do. 'If I do well tonight, then I don't have to worry about where I'm going to sleep and I don't have to worry about money and food. This is going to work out. I know it is.' I thought before I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Doors and Bars

**Beetlejuice's point of view**

I can't believe she just slipped away in the early morning. How did she even get up that early? I never got up that early, even when I was alive.

I was lying in bed and was awakened by a shrill scream from Ginger. I quickly juiced my suit on and made my way to Ginger's rooms. I opened the door and found her staring inside Fly's room.

"BJ, she's gone." said Ginger, when she finally noticed me.

I looked inside the room. It was empty, no Fly. "Oh well. Good riddance." I said as I was walking back to my rooms.

"BJ, what if something happened to her?" she asked as she started to bite her nails.

"Not my problem." I said and went back to my rooms.

The truth was, I was worried. I wanted to believe that she'd somehow survive. But chances of that are slim in the Neithreworld, especially if you're a Breather.

I went back to sleep and awoke at noon. I ate my daily delicious dose of beetles and was about to leave when I heard a knock at my door.

I opened it and saw two women dressed in fur coats and strange feathery hats. They had large sun glasses on and seemed to be in there late twenty's.

"Hello, were going door to door and asking if you've seen this girl?" said the first one as she held up a drawing of Fly.

"Have you seen her?" asked the second woman.

"Nope, but believe me, if I did, I'd be fucking her like crazy." I said, before I started to make wolf calls.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her? She is our poor little niece and we need to make sure that she gets back home." said the first lady as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Ya, I'm sure, hey do you have that picture with less clothing?"

"No, well then if you do see her, call us and we'll come and take her back home." she said as she pulled a card from her sparkling purse.

"Thanks and I'll make sure." I said, before I closed the door. I looked through the eye hole and watched the two women leave. "Niece my ass, there is no way that she could be related to those women. They didn't even look disgusted with me."

I waited until they were long gone, before I headed out. I turned on the Juice Mobil and started off in it. I had less then six months to figure out what was happening around the Neitherworld or its hello sandworms. The only thing I knew about it were the strange portals that were showing out of know where. It takes a lot of energy to open them and even more to shut them up. I had the file of all the incidents, but I didn't feel like reading it. I felt like going and seeing a movie instead.

I stopped in front of the Scary Theater and walked inside.

"One ticket for 'The Buildings From Outer Space in 3D'." I said as I took out a ten dollar bill and placed it on the counter.

"Suuuullle theanning." said the headless man as he slid me a ticket and my change.

I grabbed my stuff and walked into the movie room. I sat down and watched the advertisements go off on the big screen. The guy in front of me was a fat man and was stuffing his face with popcorn. I lazily made the popcorn come to me and was chomping down on it. 'Dumb Shit,' I thought to myself as the guy looked around in confusion.

The movie came on and I quickly placed my 3D glasses on my face. I watched and listened, but there was another sound mixed with the screams of terror. I turned a little ways and saw two large body builder type men talking to each other.

"Everything's ready Boss." said the man on the right.

"Good, I'll leave and you follow in ten minutes." he said before he got up and walked out.

'Damn, I should probably follow them, but then I can't finish the movie. Oh well. I guess I can sneak in here later.' I thought, as the other guy soon followed and left the theater.

I stood up and followed the man out of the theater, trying to keep myself from looking suspicious. I soon had to turn myself into a dog and piss on a fire hydrant, when he looked back at me. It wasn't long, before he entered a cargo house. 'How original,' I thought to myself.

I turned myself into a fly and landed on the man's back. He took no notice of me as he closed the door. I crept up by his neck and soon found myself staring at a large table with men sitting down. All of them were hit men, but the man at the end was Mr. Big. I sneered at the thought of these guys following such a tiny man. 'I guess the old saying is right. Little man, huge ego.' I thought, trying not to laugh.

"All right everyone. There is a portal open and we are able to go through, once we get through to the other side, we can start on the streets and sell some drugs. Slowly we can make a great empire of smuggling goods, once we get it to where we control the cops, the entire town will be ours." said Mr. Big as he showed them the plans. "Now, any questions?"

"Um, what if we're found out?" asked one of the crooks.

"We don't need to worry about that ya see. Because we're not gonna get caught." said Mr. Big. "Anymore questions? No? Good. Then everyone follow me."

I watched as a piece of the floor came out and saw the set of stairs inside as the men went down into the deep darkness. It felt like a cave, they turned right, then a left, and then straight on, until they came to a large room. It was dark, except for the large torches that were hanging off the walls. In the middle of the room was a door. It was big and chunky; it was made out of wood and had a knob in the middle of it.

"Here is our chance to finally have some fun and to get out of here." said Mr. Big.

"Ya!" said everyone in the room.

"It's show time!" I yelled out, before Mr. Big could open the door.

I jumped off of the man's back and changed into my normal form. I tapped his shoulder and punched him in the face. Two guys came after, from both sides, I leapt up in the air and they shot each other. I kept going at them making sure that they stayed down, because of course they're already dead. Suddenly I noticed Mr. Big trying to open the door. I quickly changed myself into a giant fly swatter and smacked him across the room. I started smacking the goons down onto the ground.

"Run away!" cried out one of the men and the rest soon followed.

"Come back you cowards!" cried Mr. Big as he stood up from where he laid.

I changed myself back again to my normal appearance and quickly turned on Mr. Big. I grabbed him at his small neck and held him against the wall. "How did you create this door?"

"I ain't tellen ya nothin." he answered with great rebellion.

"Oh yea?" I said as I lifted him off the ground(which wasn't very hard).

"I found it! I found it," he cried out.

I sat him back down, while holding onto his neck. "What do you mean, you found it?"

"Me and the boys were working, and my boys accidentally dropped cargo inside the cargo house and it went through the floor. So when I had the boys come down here to get it, they found it right here." Mr. Big looked like crap. If he could sweat, he would be doing it right now.

"Your not lying to me?" I asked, trying to make his afterlife hell.

"No, I swear, I'm tellen ya the truth see." he said with a little bit of panic.

"Good boy," I said as I let go of him. I faced the door and headed towards it, when I heard him running back up the stairs. I didn't really care about him, he was just fucking annoying. I looked the door up and down and was surprised at how many weak points there were on it. I quickly found its weakest point and laid my hand on it.

I used my energy and concentration to break up the door and soon it was nothing more, except for the door knob. I picked it up and shoved it inside my coat pocket. I slowly walked back up the stairs and found that the building was deserted. I smiled and walked out of the building. I was standing outside when I suddenly realized that the Juice Mobil was three and a half miles away from where I was. I groaned from exhaustion.

"I don't want to walk so far." I heard myself saying as I sluggishly started walking back to my car. It felt like forever, before I got to it. I threw myself inside and felt like I was going to fall asleep.

Most people think that ghosts don't need to sleep, but there wrong. We do need sleep, especially if we use too much of our powers. I didn't use too much of my juice, but that walk wasn't a normal routine and I felt like I deserved a little extra shut eye.

* * *

**Fly's point of view**

Men are horn dogs. That's just the God given truth. I consider it great, because that makes men easier to control, and controlling men is something that I'm good at. So when this lady told me I was going to have to do a test run that night, I saw it as a challenge.

I woke up by the sounds of the other girls getting up and moving around. I opened my eyes and saw four girls dressing in little skanky outfits.

"All right girls, it's almost time, to serve our night customers." said the pirate lady as she walked inside. "All right Kiki, you're going to be stripping tonight. Martha, Berta, and Nora you're going to be serving the customers at the tables. Fly, you're on bar duty."

"Yes, Kelly." they all said in unison.

When Kelly left the room, the girl named Kiki sat by me. "Be careful out there, at the bar. The men can get rowdy." she said with a southern accent.

"Matter of fact the last girl we had who was on bar duty, got her limbs torn off." said Martha with a crooked smile.

"No worries, I think I can handle drunken men." I said as I stood up from the bed. The girls just laughed and left the room. I stayed behind to straighten up my dress, when suddenly I felt a strange piece of medal on the side of my thigh. I placed my leg onto the bed and lifted up my dress skirts. On the outer side of my thigh was a black and purple dagger strapped onto it. I pulled the dagger out of its sheath and found that the blade itself was black, with deep bright purple engraved vines. "Cool," I said, before placing it back in its sheath. I quickly fluffed my dress back up and ran down the stairs. I opened the door to the bar and saw Kelly serving five guys all at once.

"All right boys, I'm going to leave you in some good hands." said Kelly when she suddenly noticed me. "This is our new girl Fly. She'll take real good care of you. Oh, and be nice to her." she said, before she left me at the bar.

I gave them a small smile and saw that the guys looked pleased at my presence. "So, can any of you guys tell me what Kelly does around here?"

"She puts up snacks." said a blue skinned man with two heads.

"What kinds?" I asked trying to keep an upbeat character to myself.

"Beetles, eye crunchers, skinned fingers, and flies." he said as he counted them up on his fingers.

"All right, any of you boys sound interested?" I asked.

"Can I get some flies?" asked an old looking man.

"Gotcha," It took me awhile, but I found all the snacks and put them out on the table, and before the eleven o'clock herd came in, I already knew most of the drinks, by heart. It was kind of nice getting back into the routine of being a bar tender. Especially since I kept getting hit on and had to turn them down.

The clock chimed midnight and soon large tough men came into the bar, in hordes. They were mean, rowdy, and very loud. I was setting a large Bloody Mary by a man who looked almost like a vampire, when I suddenly felt someone grab my arm. I looked down at the arm and saw a man who also reminded me of a pirate. He was covered in tattoos and had golden teeth amongst the others.

"Let go of me." I said in a forceful way.

"Come home with me and I'll show you a good time." he said keeping a tighter grip on me.

"How about you show yourself a good time," I said as I slapped him across the face.

The room suddenly became silent. He looked at me with a large grin and suddenly threw me in the air and crashed me onto the bar table. He kept his grip on my arm.

"What did you say?" he asked as he twisted my arm and held a knife to my throat.

"You know what I said." I quickly threw myself onto him, pulled him onto the bar table, and sat there on his back. I pulled out my dagger and stabbed it through the golden hoop earring he had on his left ear, making it where he couldn't lift his head up. "You picked the wrong woman to mess with." I said as I stood up and went back onto my side of the bar.

"Ow, it..it burns!" the man cried out. I looked back and saw that smoke was coming from the dagger. I quickly pulled it out of the bar table and saw that it made the tip, of the man's ear, black, like it was singed. I placed my dagger back into its sheath and saw him and his friends leave in a hurry.

I looked back at the people who were staring at me. "I guess I'm just too hot for him." I said, before the entire bar was laughing. For the rest of the night I was having a good time. Kiki did her stripping act and that gave me time to relax.

When the shift was over, I followed the rest of the girls back up stairs when I was stopped by Kelly.

"All right Fly, I don't know what happened down there, but you handled it. You past the test, from now on your going to be doing the bar night shifts. Okay?"

"Thank you." I said, before I was excused to go back up stairs and rest. That night I was truly tired and slept like a baby.


	7. Dead in the Water

** Beetlejuice's point of view**

It had been four days since the incident with Mr. Big and I could tell that I needed to get out of the house. I was starting to think that I had Cabin Fever again. I walked outside and was on my way to the car when I was stopped by Jacque, another tenant of the Road House. He was a thin man, in matter of fact he was nothing but bone, literally.

"Beetlejuice," said Jacque, in a French accent. "You promised me that you would pick up my new gym set if I brought you beetles at the waiting room."

"I don't give a rat's ass." I said as I tried to walk past him.

"Beetlejuice, if you don't, I'll tell Juno that it was you who set that Sandworm on the mayor." he said in his French accent.

"All right, I'll get it for you." I said, before making my way to the car. I hopped inside and drove it to the Sport and Drool store. I went inside and looked around for the stupid exercise machine and soon found it. I quickly finished taking it to the car and placed it inside, when I suddenly heard the most annoying music that anyone could ever here. It was circus music and it was getting louder. I turned around and saw a large bright colored van riding up into the parking lot, swaying and swerving. At the wheel was Scuzzo and at his side was Fuzzo.

They were heading straight at me, but I kept my ground. No way were they going to scare me. The car screeched to a stop and I could see Fuzzo's ugly, over make-upped, face protruding out of the passenger window, with a cream pie in his hand. He threw it.

"Ha, is that all you've got!" I yelled out as I dodged the pie. Suddenly I felt water being shot at me. It felt cold and I hated it. It stopped and I could hear Scuzzo laughing hysterically. I opened my eyes and saw him holding a hose that he used to squirt at me with.

"There's your bath Beetlejerk!" he said in between laughs.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted as I snapped my fingers and appeared in the Juice Mobil. I turned it on and I could see a glint of horror in their eyes.

They quickly started to drive off and I chased after them. I had to out do them, or pay back the favor that they just showed me. I raced to get in front of them and was cut off. I quickly swerved to their right and moved in beside them. My car hit their's on the side and made sparks on contact. I quickly juiced two large pies into my hands and threw them at there wind shield. It hit on center. They swerved out of control, and crashed into a dry cleaners store.

I stopped the car and saw Scuzzo and Fuzzo through the window. They had crashed through the wind shield and into two washing machines. "That's what you get for messing with me!" I yelled out as I was laughing at them. I drove off and found myself having an adrenaline rush.

I needed to do something,…dangerous and funny. I looked around for something to do and found a man taking a photo of a couple. I juiced the couple's outfit and faces. I could hear there screams as I sped off. It was always fun to prank some one and I always had to do something outrageous. I have a reputation to uphold.

For a few hours I drove around to find my next victim. It was the Monster Across the Street's dog, Poopsie. I jumped out of the car and juiced myself into looking like a dog. I quietly snuck behind him and then, barked at him like there was no tomorrow. He yelped and ran away, I followed. It wasn't long before I had him cornered against a brick wall and I was about to show my teeth, when I noticed that the brick wall had a wooden door morphed into it.

I morphed back into my normal form and walked up to it. The door was strange, something about it seemed like it didn't belong. By that time Poopsie had already run away from me and was long gone. I knelt down by it and looked at the door knob. It had a beautiful design on it that reminded me of an old Victorian style house I once decided to haunt for awhile. In the middle of the knob was a large key hole.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the knob that I kept from the first door. I looked at it and saw that it was identical to the other one. I stood up, placed my hand on the door and concentrated my powers on it. It was easy to find a weak spot, it was just like the other one. I found its weakest point and made it break down into nothing. I heard the door knob clink onto the ground and picked it up.

"Might as well keep them." I heard myself saying as I shoved it inside my pocket. I didn't feel like resting after I was done, but I did feel like seeing an old friend. Maybe she knew something about these portals. I jumped into my car and started on the long road to her house.

* * *

** Fly's point of view**

I never really thought that I was beautiful, but I certainly felt like I was when I was working. Sure they were a whole bunch of dead guys who probably thought that any girl with a pulse was beautiful, but I still felt great. I quickly learned the routines and schedules. On Monday's and Friday's one of the girl's did a stripping act and the rest of the days were open karaoke nights. At night I worked at the bar and in the day I could sleep, or go out with the girls and do stuff.

I had now been working at the Three-Fates Bar for four days and today was Friday. I was sitting on my bed after work, reading one of the girl's magazines, when Nora sat by me. She was a short and skinny ghost. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a pair of yellow flip flops.

"Hey Fly, I'm sorry that we've been giving you a hard time, so we want to make it up to you." said Nora with an awkwardness to her. "So, would you like to come with us too the new water park that just opened up?"

"There's a water park here?" I asked, with a small look of surprise on my face.

"Yep, it's just opening today and I have five tickets to go in." said Nora with a pretty smile on her green face.

"Um, I'd love to go, but I don't have a bathing suit." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh don't worry about that. I've got a whole bunch of bathing suits that are way to big on me. One of them is bound to fit you." she said with little thought.

"Then I guess I can come, if you want." I said as I put the magazine down and stood up from the bed.

"Oh good, then I'll go and get all my bathing suits out." she said as she already started looking inside a trunk in front of her bed. She pulled out ten pairs of bathing suits and led me behind a large screen in the corner of the room. She helped me out of my complicated dress and soon I was trying on bright pink bikini's, too polka dotted one pieces. I soon found one that I fitted into. It was a two piece, rich purple, bathing suit. The top was tied around my back and on the back of my neck. The bottom felt very small, so I used a black wrap that Nora had, and wrapped it around my hips.

I looked in the mirror and found myself looking at a girl with hardly anything on and showing her flat belly and the scar on her arm. I guess I was pretty. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get some of the knotts out. I pulled off all my jewelry (including my dagger) and carefully placed everything in the trunk at the end of my bed. It looked like I was ready to go to a water park.

It took awhile for everyone to get ready, but we soon were all set. We made our way down and were stopped by Kelly.

"So girls, where are you going?" she asked as she was cleaning the bar table.

"Were going to the new water park." said Kiki as she pointed towards the door.

"Hm, okay girls. Get back before sundown. Oh and Fly, here's your cut from the last few night's." said Kelly as she pulled out an envelope from behind the bar.

"Oh, thank you." I said as I took it from her hand. We walked out of the door and soon we were all inside a cute little blue car. As we drove to the park I opened the envelope and was surprised to find two thousand dollars inside. I took a couple of hundreds and placed the rest under my seat.

It wasn't long until we pulled into a parking spot and were out of the car. We walked to the large droning crowd and waited for the huge announcement. A large cartoonish black and white bat, with large nerdy glasses, walked up to the mike.

"My dear friends my name is Bartholomew. I hope that you will find this water park fun, almost as much fun as I have found in making It." said the bat. He suddenly turned into a man. He was still black and white, but he wasn't cartoony, his glasses were smaller, his hair was black and messy, he wore a long black coat that stretched almost down to the ground, and underneath was also black. "So, without further ado, I declare this water park open."

Everything seemed to go perfectly; we got in line to go inside and were soon able to pass the ticket voucher. I walked inside and on our way to the lounge chairs; I couldn't help but notice the thick green water that was lapping inside the pools. I sat down under our red and yellow striped tent, on one of the five lounge chairs.

"Hey Fly, aren't you coming?" asked Berta with an English accent to her voice.

"Um, I don't think that water is safe for me." I said as I looked over at the green water being squirted out of some sort of killer worm statue, and into one of the many pools.

"Oh, I guess your right." said Nora as she turned her attention to where I was just looking. "I'm sorry Fly. I thought this place was Breather friendly."

"Don't worry. I was actually thinking about sun bathing for awhile, and maybe getting something to eat, and possibly just walking around for awhile." I said as I laid back on my lounge chair.

"Alright, if you say so." said the girls before they left me under the tent.

I laid there, feeling a little bored, when I suddenly realized that I had two hundred bucks in my hand. I looked at it and then decided to walk around the park. 'Maybe this place has something for a breather to do.' I thought as I walked out from under the tent and into the bright warm sun. I watched as the girls were playing in the pool and passed them. I walked past pools for old people and then I came to the kiddy pools. I watched as all the little, dead, blue, green, and purple skinned children were playing around the playground that was built into the pool. There were at least three pools meant for the kids and there were at least a couple dozen at each pool.

"Why are there so many children?" I asked myself, not noticing that I asked out loud.

"Most of them are the unborn." said a man's voice, as I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

I looked up to my left and saw an extremely pale faced man with small glasses hanging from his nose.

"Bartholomew?" I said with a small questioning look on my face.

"Hello, my lady." said Bartholomew as he kissed my hand.

"Hello," I said, before I looked back at the children. "What did you call these children again?"

"The ones with the purple skin, there called the Unborn." he said as he pointed towards the children.

"Why? How did they die?"

"They died in there mothers womb. They are the one's who never had a chance to be on earth. So there forced to stay here, until they're five hundred years old. Then they can choose to leave or to stay." he said as he walked to my other side.

"That's so sad." I said as I kept my attention on the children.

"Yes, but at least they have a chance to get to heaven." he said as he pointed up at the sky. "Now, how is it that a beautiful Breather, such as you, is walking around here with no escort?"

"I came with a group of friends, who thought that this place accommodated towards Breathers, and obviously not." I said as I looked around at the pools.

"Well, lucky for you, I am the creator of this place and I know a place where all the Breathers go to relax." he said as he kept himself close to me.

"Oh really,"

"Yes, here let me show you." he said as he held out his hand for me to take.

I was hesitant to take it, but I figured, what else is there to do, so I took his hand without any question. He took me away from the pools and towards what looked to be a VIP area. We walked passed the bouncer and through the wooden gates. Inside was a large pool, filled with clean fresh water, off to the side was a bar, and something that looked like it could be a restaurant. I soon realized that everyone there was alive and that my escort was the only dead man there.

"Welcome, to the LABC. The Living and Breathing Club." said Bartholomew as he took me to one of the lounge chairs. "Go ahead and get comfortable and enjoy."

He left me there basking in the sun and I suddenly felt comfortable. No dead people, just me and the living. I opened my eyes and looked around the place. 'Why are there so many Breathers in the Neitherworld? Where they brought here or did they come here by accident and couldn't find there way back home? Or possibly, do they want to be here?' I thought to myself as I looked around. I closed my eyes again and laid there, allowing the sun to soak into my pore's.

"Hey babes!" said a man's voice.

I quickly opened my eyes and sat up from where I was. I looked to my right and saw a man who reminded me of a Ken Barbie doll. His smile was so white, I'm sure I would have gone blind.

"I couldn't help but notice you sitting here by your lonesome self and I was wondering if you would like to come into the pool with me." he said with a macho look on his face.

"You disgust me. You're a man who's lavishly spent way too much time and money on your body and less time on your character. I'm sure if you spent less time in the surgery room, trying to make yourself look like a Ken Barbie Doll, and more time reading, then you would have a young beautiful girl at your side already, and wouldn't have to come over to me. Of course your compulsion to work on your body could have come from a mother who resembled Barbie and spent most of her time cheating on your dad, with the pool boy. So I'm sure that's why you are so ill. But don't worry, I have sworn off men in all aspects. So I believe that we have nothing left to talk about. Good bye." I said, before I laid back down and closed my eyes.

I don't know where that came from or why I said those things. Was I angry? Was I disappointed about something? I didn't know. I had lost all my feelings to the point that I no longer could tell them apart. I felt hollow inside and I didn't know what to do.

"Apple martini?" said a man's voice.

"No, I don't want an apple martini. I want to be-"I said before I realized that Bartholomew was the one talking to me.

"You want to be left alone?" he said, trying to finish my sentence, with a playful look on his face.

"Um, no. This guy was irritating me and I…kind of snapped at him." I said as I sat up.

"Sounds like you need an Apple Martini." said Bartholomew as he handed me the green colored drink.

I took it and drank a sip of it. It tasted great as it went down my throat. "Thank you."

"No problem. Anyways, are you looking at going out with anyone? Because I think I'd like it if I saw you again." said Bartholomew with a smirk on his pale white face.

I stared down into my drink. "Ya, that would be nice." I said as I looked back up at him.

"Where can I find you?" he asked as he held my hand in his.

"I'm staying and working at the Three-Fates Bar." I said as I stood up from where I sat. "I better get going. My friends are probably looking for me."

I left him there and walked back to my friends. I never did go into the water, but at least I met some one who was nice and handsome. I found the girls and we all left to go back to the pub. For the rest of the day I slept in a dreamless state.


	8. Hello's and Goodbye's

**Beetlejuice's point of view**

It took me a couple of days to drive to my old friend's house. It wasn't a long ways away, but there were allot of distractions on the road and endless possibilities. I was standing in front of a huge, big ass mansion and I wondered if it was smaller the last time I was there. I walked up to the door and used the knocker, hanging from it. I could hear my knocks echoing through the house.

The door opened and in front of me was a young woman with long blonde hair, up in a ponytail, wearing a blood red button down shirt and a pair of black jeans. "Hey Night's, how are you?"

"Oh hey BJ, did you find a way out of the waiting room again?" asked Nightshade as she leaned against her mansion door.

"No, I saw Juno. Lyde's and I aren't married." I said as I shuffled my feet on the stairs.

"I know, do you want to come inside?" she asked as she stepped away from the door.

I walked inside and made my way to the living room. I sat down on one of the dark green sofas. "So, where's Derrick?" I asked, wondering if they were still married.

"He's on the Other side for his cousin's wedding." she said as she sat down on the opposite sofa.

"Ah, couldn't take you, huh?" I asked as I stretched myself across the sofa.

"Nah, I didn't really want to go anyways. Why are you here BJ?" she asked as she gave me a questioning look.

"What? You think that I want something from you? How could you think of such a thing? I am hurt that you think that I come here just to get something from you." I said, trying to milk it as much as possible.

"All right,. all right. I'm sorry that I thought that."

"Thank you for apologizing. Anyways I have a question for you." I said before I was interrupted.

"I knew it. I knew you wanted something from me." she said as she pointed her red fingernail finger at me.

"Just here me out." I said as I pulled out both of the door knobs from my pocket. "Do you know what these are?"

"They're door knobs BJ." she said as she glanced at them.

"Can you tell me anything else that I might not already know?" I said, laying them on the table in front of us.

She picked one up and looked at it closely. She turned it around and seemed to be studying the etching. She then looked through the key hole and placed it back down on the table, when she was done. "I don't know what you want me to tell you about it. It's a cool looking door knob. That's all I know." she said as she laid back on the sofa.

"What if I told you that I took it from a portal? What could you tell me then?" I asked, looking down at the door knobs.

"That's impossible. In order to take it away from a portal, you have to destroy it. And nobody can destroy those portals, not even us, and not even the Higher Council. The only one who can do that is God himself and he won't close them for a very long time. And besides, these knobs have different patterns and symbols to be from a portal door." she said as she picked one up.

"Hypothetically speaking, they are from a portal door. I was the one who destroyed those portal doors, and, hypothetically speaking, someone is creating them." I said, trying to get an answer from her.

"But that's the thing, no one can create them. One can summon it and use it for there purpose, like you did with Lydia, but not create one." said Nights, with a confused look on her face.

"Hypothetically speaking," I said slowly.

She looked at the one in her hand and stared at it. "I'll keep this one and try to find something on the etchings. Alright?" she said as she held the door knob in her hand.

"That a girl." I said as I took the other one back and placed it in my coat pocket.

"Do you want to go out on Wednesday for drinks?"

"Ya, same place?"

"Sounds good,"

I left after I had dinner there and drove back to the Road House. It took me three days, but I got there. I parked the car and took out the body building crap for Jacq, out of my car and placed it in font of his door. I walked into my part of the building and decided to get into my beetle pajamas. I laid inside my coffin bed and I suddenly thought about Fly. I thought about the way she reacted to me. She reacted very strange, almost like Lydia, but Fly seemed cold, and there was something else about her. She seemed lost. I closed my eyes and pictured her flat stomach, her well rounded hips, her soft purple lips, her tanned skin, her sexy dress, and the scar on her right arm. That scar. It meant something to her, but what was it?

"Callousfly," I called out, before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Fly's point of view**

I'm not exactly sure what it was about Bartholomew that I liked. He was smart, handsome, charming, and very nice. I knew that I wasn't in love with him, but I did like him, and it was nice to have someone to talk to.

I had been seeing him now for five days and it was nice to talk to him. We had intelligent conversations every night, and now tonight he was going to take me somewhere nice. It was night time, and I was awake, getting ready for my date with Bartholomew.

I wore my usual dress and had my hair down with it's strange braids. I thought that the outfit looked pretty sexy and it was different from anything that I could ever think of. I was washing my face, in the small bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. My face had black makeup around the eyes, purple lipstick on the lips, and the skin was its normal mix between Ivory and Beige. I rubbed my eyes and saw that the black make up didn't come off, neither did the lipstick, when I rubbed it.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed. My name, Fly, was now etched into the bed headboard. I picked up my Blackberry from the night stand and turned it on. It was almost out of batteries and I probably had one last call to home. "Hey Berta, do you think that you might have a charger for my Blackberry?" I asked as I held it up for her to see. Berta was the only girl who had her trunk filled with electronics.

"Sorry, but I don't. This is way too advanced to get it in the Neitherworld." she said as she examined it.

"Alright," I said as I took it back from her.

I waited for her to leave the room, before I made the last call to home. I pushed number one and then the call button. I placed it to my ear and heard it starting to ring.

"Hello?" said my mother's voice.

"Hey mom, I was calling to see how you were doing?"

"Oh we're doing great. Your father's been a little upset that you left, but everything's going great. How are you? Are you making any friends there in Africa?" my mom asked.

"Yes, I'm doing well and I'm making quite a few friends here. My boss, her name's Kelly, she's been very good to me. So, anything new happening over there?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm and from crying.

"Not really, your boss called to say that he's hired a temporary assistant and that he's looking forward to you returning, but other then that, nothing much." she said in a playful way.

"Huh, is dad there?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, he's out golfing."

"All right, um, mom can you tell dad that I love him very much and that I miss him?" I asked somehow staying very calm.

"Of course sweet heart. Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that pretty soon we'll be going into an area where there isn't any cell phone service or telephones anywhere. So I won't be able to call you for awhile."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll talk to you in awhile dearest?"

"Ya, um, I've got to go. Goodbye mom." I said before I quickly hung up on the cell phone. After awhile of holding it in my hands, the screen blacked out and it was dead. I cried for a few minutes, then wiped away my tears, and through away the Blackberry. I wasn't going to talk to my parents for a long time and possibly never again.

I waited till I could smile without feeling depressed and walked down to the bar. I was now down at the bar and watched Kelly working the crowd of men. She already told me that I could go out tonight and that she'll work the bar while I was gone.

"Hey Fly," said Kelly as she served a man his shot of whiskey.

"Hey Kelly, have you seen Bartholomew?" I asked, as I walked from behind the bar.

"No, not yet." she said, before another customer called out a drink.

I looked around and my attention turned towards the door. The door opened and in came Bartholomew. He wore his usual outfit and his black hair seemed allot more wild. He saw me and came over to where I was standing.

"Hey Fly." said Bartholomew as he stood by my side.

"Hello, Bartholomew. So, where are we going?" I asked with great interest.

"It's a secret, so you'll just have to wait till we get there." he said as he held his arm out for me.

"Bye girls." I called out as I followed him out of the bar.

We walked out, through the door, and I noticed the large black limousine parked in front.

"You're chariot awaits." said Bartholomew as he opened the limousine door.

He helped me inside and soon, was sitting by me and calling to the driver to drive.

It didn't take long to get to our destination and when the driver stopped the limousine, he didn't put the vehicle on park.

The door opened on Bartholomew's side and I could see, as he got out, a whole bunch of flashes of light. I slid myself towards the opened door and saw him with a hand reached out to me. I took it and he helped me out of the limousine. I stood on a red carpet and we were in front of a large theater. Hundreds of photographers were using old cameras with the light bulbs and taking our pictures.

"This is a premiere to one of my new movies." whispered Bartholomew as he laid my hand on his arm.

I smiled at him and we walked. He stopped quite a few times and I walked out of the way for him to pose for the cameras. We entered the theater and sat down to the movie. I had no clue what the movie was and so I watched with great interest as the movie came on.

It was a horror movie. I watched as two people fell in love and then they were eaten by mutant zombies that came out of there graves and reeked havoc on the town. There was a lot of blood, guts, violence, swearing, humor, and a bit of sex.

When the movie was over we clapped and then left for the premier party. I sat in the limousine and waited for Bartholomew. He soon was sitting by me and had the driver start going to the party.

"So how did you like the movie?" he asked as he looked at me with a playful smile.

"I found it very interesting. I never thought that killer zombies that could talk in a British accent could be so funny." I said as I gave him a sweet smile.

"So you enjoyed it?"

"Of course I did." I said as I forced another smile on my face. Suddenly a huge surge of pain ran through my right arm. It hurt like hell. It felt like someone was sawing off my arm or worse eating it while I was still attached to it. I screamed.

"What? What is it?" yelled out Bartholomew.

"It's my arm. It feels like it's on fire." I said as I held my right arm in my hand. I felt like I was going to faint.

Bartholomew grabbed my right arm and moved away the sleeve. He stared down at the letters carved in my arm. I quickly pulled my arm away from him and held it in my hand.

He kept his gaze facing down, where my arm was. He was like that for awhile, until he suddenly turned to me and gave me a warm smile. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm…I'm perfectly alright." I said as I looked back down at my arm. The pain was gone now and it didn't hurt any more.

"I think you should probably get back home. You need some rest." he said, with a look of concern on his face.

"Thank you for being concerned about me, but I'm alright. Really," I said, trying to be persistent.

"You're so stubborn. Driver, take us back to the bar." he called out to the driver.

He kept asking me if I was alright and I had to keep reassuring him that I was perfectly fine all the way back to the bar. I got out of the limo and Bartholomew walked me back to the door.

"Goodnight Fly." said Bartholomew as he stood in front of me.

"Goodnight Bartholomew." I said, before I walked inside. I closed the door behind me and looked up at all the customers, who were staring at me. "What?"

They all looked away from me and went back to whatever they were doing before. For the rest of the night I was working at the bar and soon I was done with everything. I walked back up the stairs and went to bed, just like every other night.

* * *

**Mad Scientists, Meara and Neara, Inside Secret Lab**

"Meara, this is really bad. We've been looking out there for her, pretending to be her aunt's and we could only ask a hundred people or they would start asking questions, and we keep calling her name and she still isn't coming. What are we going to do?" asked Neara, starting to get hysterical.

"This is no time to panic." said Meara as she slapped Neara across the face. "Now, let's think of what else we could possibly do to find her."

"We could try and find her on the main computer." said Neara as she looked over at the large screens of the computer database.

"Oh really, and how do you suppose we can do that? Hm?" asked Meara as she gave Neara an irritated look.

"I don't know. You're the smart one!" yelled Neara as she through the list of names at Meara.

"Hello ladies," said a young gentleman's voice as he opened the door to the lab.

The twins looked up and were relieved to see Bartholomew Bat coming down the stairs to where they were. "Missed me?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Meara as she gave Bartholomew a look of disgust.

"I'm here on a proposition for you." he said as he sat down on a chair close to the twins.

"And what sort of proposition is this?" asked Meara.

"I believe that I have found a piece of your property." said Bartholomew, as he looked down at his nails.

"And what piece of property is this?" asked Neara, as her heart started to beat with hope and excitement.

"It goes by the name of Fly, but she has on her right arm, a scar."

"The scar says Artesbull, right?" asked Meara, with a glimmer of high hope in her eyes.

"No! It says Callousfly." said Bartholomew, with an annoyed look on his face.

"What? Neara, get me the list." said Meara, with wide eyes.

Neara handed the list over to Meara. She scanned it and looked for the name Artesbull. "Neara, what number is our experiment?"

"Um, 222?" asked Neara, with a clueless look on her face.

"No! You idiot! She's experiment 223!" yelled out Meara. "Her name is Callousfly."

"Callousfly!" yelled out Neara. "There, she should be getting here soon."

They waited for Fly to come, but a day passed and still nothing happened and no one came.

"I don't understand. She should be here when her name is called out three times." said Meara, the next day.

"Maybe we have to be in ear shot?" said Neara, as she was lying on the surgery table.

"Ya, but how do we do that?" asked Meara.

"Well that's where I come in." said Bartholomew as he stood up from the chair that he had been sleeping on. "I can get her for you in a snap, but you have to do something for me. I want one billion dollars, cold cash."

Meara and Neara glanced at each other and then looked back at him. "How about something better? We'll give you something that is worth a lot more then a billion dollars, if you don't call her by her name." said Meara.

"Deal!"


	9. Their's No Such Thing As Coincidence

**Beetlejuice's Point of View**

Being bored is a fate worse then death. It takes you down to thumb wars with yourself and then speaking in tongues. I always was one to stir up trouble, because there was nothing else to do. And being the way that I am as long as I have, gives you plenty of time to waste. I needed something to do, or I would be forced to do something completely stupid that would lead me to be thrown in with the Sandworms.

It was Wednesday. I was in the Road House, lying on the couch, and flipping through the TV channels. I stopped it on the Commercial Channel. "Uh, there's nothing to do." I yelled out, feeling really irritated. I looked away from the TV and up onto the ceiling. There was nothing to do. I could go to the beach, but I didn't want to get sand in my ass. I could go out for a drive, but I wasn't very hungry. Suddenly an Ad came on the TV that caught my eye.

"Are you bored?" asked the blue man on the television screen.

"Yes," I answered back.

"Are you trying to stay cool?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want to go in the water, but are tired of getting sand stuck up your ass?"

"Yes!"

"Then come on down to the newest water park, 'Sappiest Water Park on Earth'." said the man as they showed what the water park looked like.

"That place looks good enough." I said as I stood up from the couch. I quickly juiced my black and white swimsuit on, grabbed my towel, and went out the door. I hopped into my car, turned the key, and didn't look back.

It didn't take long to get to the water park. I parked in the designated parking spot and walked to the entrance. I bought my ticket and walked into the water park. It was actually really cool. There were many different pools. There were kiddy pools, old people pools, regular pools, water slides, and a large lazy man river that went around the entire park. Not to mention, all the beautiful women in bikinis.

I chose to swim in the regular pools. I splashed in the green, milky water. It felt great to get that water all over me. It wasn't at all, as bad as it looked. It was deadly for Breathers to go in, but it was great for the already deceased. I played in the water for awhile when my attention was drawn to the large water slides. My eyes widened as I saw a man coming down a large black water slide and plummeting to the small pool of water, and making steam rise from it.

I quickly left the pool and made my way to the slides. I came in line and suddenly realized that the line was huge. It wasn't a little big, it was fucking huge. I couldn't wait this long and I didn't want to move out of the line.

So I cut in line. I pushed and shoved my way up, till I was all the way up at the top. I saw the deep black hole that I was supposed to go through. I laid down on my back and pushed myself into total darkness. I went down into a dark room filled with neon colors that made me feel like I was back in the sixties. I closed my eyes and waited for myself to stop. I did finally stop, but felt like I was going to puke my guts out.

The day wore on and I played in the pools and the slides. By the time I got to the lazy river, it was past lunch time. I laid there, floating in a blue donut, after I ate lunch. My black sunglasses were protecting my eyes from the bright, hot sun. It felt nice to relax a bit and soak up some sun.

Suddenly, someone who looked familiar walked past the lazy river and was heading over the bridge. I slid off the donut and watched, as she made her way over the river and up towards the water slides. I pulled myself out of the water and followed her. She wore a rich purple bikini top and a long black wrap around her hips. Her hair was long and a beautiful dirty blonde, with small braids that were colored neon purple and black. "Fly?" I whispered to myself.

She walked past pools and soon we were at the black water slide. She past the line to go on and went off onto the grass. I turned myself into a fly and flew to where she was. She was at the door to the building of the water slide. She opened it with an access key and walked inside. I tried to follow, but the door closed before I could get in.

I turned myself back into my original form. I looked around and then looked up, where the black slide disappeared into the building.

"I guess I'll just have to go through there." I said, as I made my way back to the line. I butted through the line and came back up to the top of it. I laid inside and pushed myself downward. It was the same as before, except as soon as I saw that I was inside the room, I leapt off from the slide and hovered over the entire thing. It was dark inside and the only thing that was putting off any light were the flower power lights going off.

I looked down and saw a small platform with control boxes against the wall, a portal floating in the middle of the platform, and Fly, with her hand on it and her eyes closed.

"Did she summon it?" I whispered, as I saw her standing there, with a blank face

Suddenly she looked up, from where she stood, and saw me. She stared at me for a second and then took off.

"She heard me." I said as I saw her running to the door. I moved to the platform to try and stop her, but was too late. She was already through the door and I couldn't just leave the portal there.

I turned my attention towards the portal, placed my hand on the door, and concentrated to try and break it down. It was just like the other two, brittle and incomplete. It broke down and soon I heard the clank of the door knob hitting the floor.

I left the building through the exit and made my way to the lounge chairs. I felt pretty good about breaking down the door and so, I thought that I deserved some rest. But there was something on my mind that wouldn't allow me to sleep. Why was Fly at this water park? And was she the one creating all the portals?

* * *

**Fly's point of view**

I was very surprised to see BJ at the water park, especially in a place where both of us weren't allowed. In matter of fact, I wasn't expecting to see him ever again.

The reason why I was at the water park was to see Bartholomew, because I thought that I might have scared him away two days ago. Especially with what happened in the limo.

So then I went to the water park to find him, but he wasn't there, and so I decided to enjoy myself, since I already was there in the water park. And then I wanted to go on the black water slide, because I wanted to see how it was inside that room, but no Breathers were allowed to go on any of them. So I decided to improvise. I stole a key pass from one of the workers and went inside, through the control room. But then when I got there, I saw a door, floating in the middle of the floor. I thought it was a little strange for a door to be there, but I felt that there was something, special about it. I walked up to it and I felt…I felt something there. I can't really describe it. And that's when BJ scared the living daylights out of me and I panicked. I ran out of there like there was no tomorrow. Luckily for me, he didn't run after me.

Now I'm back at the bar, on my bed, reading Ghoulish Girl Fashion Magazine, and trying to calm myself down from what happened earlier.

"Girls, your shift starts in a few minute's." called out Kelly.

I closed the magazine and made sure that my outfit was nice and neat. I pulled out my dagger from the trunk and strapped it against my thigh. The other girls were already making there way down the stairs. I stayed in the room, alone, trying to drain everything out of my mind.

It didn't take very long and soon I walked down the stairs, through the kitchen, and entered the bar. I looked around and saw that the bar wasn't very crowded; there were only a dozen people at the tables and a couple at the bar. I looked over at Kelly, and saw her talking to a dead woman with long blonde hair and to the woman's right was BJ.

I felt shocked at seeing him, but he didn't notice me yet. I panicked and was going to go back into the kitchen when I heard someone call out my name.

"Fly! Good of you to come out. I want you to meet someone." said Kelly as she beckoned me to come to her.

I closed the door and walked to Kelly's side. I watched BJ's face turn from shocked and wide eyed to a look I couldn't read. Was he happy to see me? Or was he going to scold me?

"Beetlejuice and Nightshade, this is my new bar tender." said Kelly as she introduced me to both of them.

'Beetlejuice, is that his name?' I thought to myself as I nodded my head at him.

"All right, Fly will be taking care of you two for the rest of the night." said Kelly, before making her rounds around the bar.

"All righty, what can I get you both?" I asked with a forced smile on my face.

"I'd like some tequila." said the woman named Nightshade.

"All right, and for you Beetlejuice?" I asked, waiting for his answer.

"I'd like a shot of whiskey." he said, with a crooked smile on his face.

"All right," I said, before I started to take out the stuff.

I pulled out two shot glasses and sat them in front of Beetlejuice and Nightshade. I took out a salt shaker, limes, and placed them on the bar. I pulled out a bottle of tequila and left it for Nightshade. I then pulled out a bottle of whiskey and secretly grabbed a kitchen knife off of my liquor counter. I smiled at him as I poured him a shot of whiskey and saw from the back of my eye, Kelly going into the kitchen. He smiled back as he grabbed the shot glass and swallowed the whiskey.

I don't know why I did it, but that smile seemed way too mischievous. As he swallowed the whiskey down, I quickly grabbed his tie, and pinned it down, onto the counter with the kitchen knife.

"Oh my God." said Nightshade as she tilted herself away from me and BJ.

"Hello Fly." said BJ, not at all seeming surprised at what I did. "Had a nice swim?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I should ask you the same question." he said, trying to dodge my question.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Nightshade with a confused look on her face.

"He's just an acquaintance." I said, trying to be as cold as possible.

"That's cold. Don't you have any gratitude for the one who saved your life?" asked BJ, with a look of irritation on his face.

"Beetlejuice, is she an old girlfriend?" asked Nightshade.

"No!" we both said in unison.

"And what do you mean, saved my life? You almost ran me over with your car Beetlejuice." I said, my cheeks starting to feel hot. I knew he was going to say something else, but my attention was pulled towards the bar entrance. Five large men walked inside and were followed by Bartholomew.

"Hey Bartholomew!" I said as I waved at him. He noticed me and had a strange and serious look on his face. I watched as him and his friends walked up towards the bar.

"Take her," he said as he pointed at me with his white gloved hand.

My eyes widened as the five men started to climb over the bar and onto my side. I glanced over at BJ and saw Nightshade pulling out the kitchen knife from Beetlejuice's tie.

"Bartholomew, what are you doing?" I asked as I suddenly felt one of the men's hands grabbing my wrist. He locked my arms in back of me and through me over his shoulder. I squirmed, but was still confused on why Bartholomew was doing this to me.

"Fly!" yelled out Beetlejuice as he was coming towards me.

He hit the man in the stomach and made him let go of me. I fell onto my knee's and was going to make a run for it when I felt another large man's grip on me. He hoisted me up over his shoulder and started to climb over the bar. Suddenly he stopped and I could hear Kiki and Nora talking to him.

Suddenly I felt myself thrown over them and was caught by another large man who was making his way to the bar entrance.

"Beetlejuice!" I cried out as we were about to leave.

"It's show time!" yelled out Beetlejuice.

Suddenly the guy through me up in the air and I was caught by BJ. It was weird to see his bright green eyes staring at mine.

"We need to get you out of here babes." he said, before I suddenly felt a huge rush of wind passing my face.

I had to close my eyes or I would have thrown up on him.

I kept my eyes shut for a long time. The wind now wasn't hitting my face like crazy, but a gentle breeze was now hitting it. I was holding onto BJ's black and white striped coat like crazy, I had to hold onto him or I would probably fall off or something.

"You know you could open your eyes." said Beetlejuice in an amused tone of voice.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was pretty much laying on top of him, with my thighs over him, and my head lying on his chest. I pulled my head away from him and looked around. Three moons were dangling from the sky and I could see there light reflecting off the water, that we were slowly moving over. "Where are we?" I heard myself asking.

"Were going over Silver River right now, but pretty soon we'll be camping in the forest over there." he said as he pointed towards an island.

"Why are we going over there?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Because you need to lay low for awhile. You don't want those guys coming after you, do you? Besides, I'm sure you're tired of the old city scenery." he said with a crooked smile.

For the rest of the journey we were both silent. It was so peaceful to move at this speed. The entire scenery was slowly moving away and the cold breeze gently cooling my red cheeks. It made me feel sleepy, so pretty soon I laid my head back down on BJ's chest. It felt so soothing, the way it went up and down, and the sound of his beating heart. Pretty soon I couldn't keep my eyes open and I fell into a deep sleep.


	10. What is this? Magic?

** Beetlejuice's point of view**

I don't know which one I couldn't believe the most, the one that I can't believe I saw Fly again, or that she was working in The Three-Fates Pub, or that Bartholomew was trying to kidnap her, or probably her sleeping on top of me, while I was sleeping on a patch of grass.

She fell asleep on our way to the island and I didn't want to wake her up when we got there, so I just floated to this small patch of grass, in the middle of the forest, and fell asleep.

I was now awake and watching her breathing patterns as she slept. She seemed so strange when she slept. She looked peaceful and almost, happy. Suddenly I noticed a small glistening tear, pooling at her black eye. I placed my hand on her shoulder and used my other hand to gently brush the tear away from her eye. 'What on earth was she dreaming about? It has to be something sad, for her to be crying.' I thought as I kept watch of her closed eyes.

Suddenly her eyes opened. She didn't get up automatically; she just laid on me, holding onto my jacket tightly. She slowly sat up from where her head was on my chest and looked up at the sky. I watched her and her blank stare. She looked confused, very confused. I accidentally brushed my hand against her thigh and she suddenly looked down at me with her blank stare. I wagged my eyebrows up and down, trying to get a reaction from her.

She pushed herself off of me and was lying beside me instead. She was awake and I had a hundred questions to ask her, but something about the way she looked, made me swallow back my questions, at least for now.

"So," I said as I sat up. "What do you want to eat?"

I waited for her to say something, but nothing came out. She just stared up at the light purple sky.

"Not talking, huh?" I asked. "It's just as well, we both had a pretty hot and sweaty night, last night."

"What?" she asked, her eyes opened wide and less sleepy.

"Now you're listening to me? Why are you looking at me that way? Nothing happened between us." I said as I stood up from the grass. "Such a dirty mind. So, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh,..I'll just have whatever your eating." she said as she sat up.

"Are you sure?" I asked, curling my lips into a grin.

"Sure, why not." said Fly, shrugging her shoulders.

"All right then. I'll go and catch us some grub." I said as I stood up. "Stay here while I'm gone."

I left her sitting there, in the small clearing of trees, and walked into the forest. The one thing that one should know about the Neitherworld forests is that it's like a jungle. Large and exotic looking trees, vines, and large killer flowers growing everywhere.

I was walking for awhile, trying to find a certain tree, when I finally spotted it. It was large and thick, it had vines growing around it, and right on top of the mane trunk there was a large hole. I shoved my hand inside it and pulled out a handful of large blue beetles. I shoved them into my pockets and dug my hand once more into the hollow trunk. I pulled my hand out again and started munching on them.

I took my time getting back and pretty soon I broke into the clearing. I looked around and I saw that Fly wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Fly!" I yelled out.

"I'm up here!" said Fly's voice.

I looked up and saw her up in one of the trees.

"Don't you dare look up! I don't want you to be peeping up my dress!" she yelled out as she slowly started to make her way back down.

"Too late!" I yelled out to her. I smiled as I saw her jump off the tree and land on her feet. "What were you doing up there babes?"

"I was learning how to fly, like you." she said in a sarcastic way.

"Oh, you mean like this." I said as I hovered over her.

"Show off." she said as she sat under the tree and leaned her back onto the trunk. "So where's breakfast?"

"Oh, here ya go." I said as I pulled out a handful of beetles and waited for her reaction.

Her reaction was surprising and unusual. She looked at it curiously, picked one up, and then shoved it inside her mouth. I could see a leg hanging out from her lips and twitching. She shoved it back into her mouth and kept chewing. She didn't have a revolted look on her face, in matter of fact it looked like she was enjoying it a little bit.

"How was it?" I asked with a little bit of curiosity.

"It was okay." she said as she quickly stuck her tongue out and pulled it back in.

I smiled and decided to sit down in front of her. I allowed the beetles to run around my hand and was soon starting to snack on them. Fly didn't grab a beetle from my hand and instead was staring up at the sky. It was awhile of sitting there and keeping quite when Fly said something that threw me off guard.

"Either you start a conversation in the next five minutes or I'll go exploring." she said, with her eyelids closed.

"All right." I said, pausing for a couple of minutes to think of a conversation starter. "So, why did Bartholomew try to kidnap you?"

"I don't know." she said as she looked down at the ground.

She had a look of confusion on her face, but also she looked a little hurt. "Did you shag him?" I asked.

"No! I didn't. I just went out with him a couple of times." she said as she fiddled with her dress.

"Hm, so why were you at the water park?" I asked, feeling very curious.

"I was going to see Bartholomew, but he wasn't there. So, I figured that since I was there, I could have some fun."

I laid down on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. "How did you get here?" I asked, wondering if she would even answer my question.

"I don't really know how I came to the Neitherworld. All I remember was that I was falling, and from there I blacked out."

"So you came here by accident?"

"Yes," she whispered, as she suddenly stood up, and started towards the bushes.

"Hey, where are you going?" I yelled out at her, starting to feel a little irritated.

"Leave me alone." she said, before suddenly running into the forest.

"Shit," I said, as I started to run after her. 'That stupid girl! She's running away from the only person who could keep her safe. She's probably suicidal.' I thought as I kept running after her.

It was awhile, before I finally stopped. I felt really out of breath, I wasn't used to running for that long. I looked around a little bit and realized that I was deep in the forest. Trees, vines, and bushes surrounded me and I felt really irritated. "When I get my hands on that girl, I'll ring her little neck."

Suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes. I turned my attention towards it and suddenly heard more rustling behind me. I turned back around and suddenly started hearing someone whispering. More whispers were joining the first, suddenly I heard a loud cry, coming from my left side. I turned and saw a creature, wearing a large tiki mask and running at me with a spear in his hand.

I quickly moved out of the way and tried to punch the creature in the stomach, but instead I hit his large wooden tiki mask. My hand hurt a little bit, but it didn't matter since I noticed that he slit my side. I held my side and could feel the blood oozing out.

My attention was brought back to the creature as I watched it yelling out into the air, while holding his bloody spear up towards the sky. Suddenly hordes of creatures that looked exactly like the first one ran out of the bushes and towards me. Very soon I was surrounded by tiki masked creatures and I had no way out. Their spears were pointed too far out for me to fly out of there and I couldn't use any juice, because of my wound. My eyes wanted to close, but I had to keep them open. They were closing in on me and I don't know why I thought of it, or why I said it. But I did.

"Callousfly!"

* * *

** Fly's point of view**

I didn't like it that BJ was asking me all of those questions. I ran away from him, when he asked me if I came to the Neitherworld by accident. I had to lie to him, so then I didn't have to explain everything to him. Beside's it was best that I was the only one that knew about Meara and Neara.

I had stopped running, when I thought that BJ couldn't possibly find me, and now I was walking. I walked a little ways and didn't notice the large vines that were in my way. I fell down onto the forest floor and looked up at the vines. "Stupid vines, man this place is like a jungle." I said as I looked around.

Suddenly I heard someone crying out, as if they were going to battle. I stood up and looked towards where the sound came from. I waited and soon heard another.

"BJ?!" I yelled out, feeling a little scared. I was about to say something else, but suddenly I felt something strange happening to me. My entire body felt tingly and numb, then I felt a huge burst of pain in my right arm. I looked down at it and noticed that the carved letters in my skin were glowing neon purple. My eyes widened as it slowly faded away, suddenly my body jerked towards where the cries were coming from.

"What the hell!..." I screamed as my body suddenly was running towards the cries. My body was no longer mine. I was strained to move it myself. It was like I had no control over it. It moved all on its own and I couldn't do anything, but watch as the trees went past me. I jumped over a bush and suddenly saw a whole bunch of short people wearing large wooden tiki masks and pointing there spears towards something that they were swarming around. As my body was running closer to them, I could feel my hand closing over the handle of my dagger. I pulled it out of its sheath and I held it at the ready. Suddenly my body lunged at one of the people and stabbed it in the back. The person screamed as I pulled it out of its back and watched the wound starting to turn black and crumble. My body lunged itself into the swarm, cutting and slicing the air, and trying to keep them away.

I came to the center of the swarm and could suddenly feel the strain on my body gone. I looked down at the ground and saw Beetlejuice on his knees, with his hand pressed to his side, and blood dripping off of his hand.

"BJ," I said as I knelt by him.

He looked up at me and gave me a weak grin. "How did…Ugh," said BJ as he gripped his side tighter.

I watched as the creatures surrounded us and were pointing their spears at me. I held my dagger out at the ready, to strike if needed. Suddenly the creatures started coming at me with their spears and I suddenly felt something happening to my dagger. I felt something starting to flow out of me and into it, making the metal stretch out and turning itself into a long sword. I held it in my hands and started stabbing the creatures coming near us.

More came in and were attacking me. I struck another one down and looked in back of me. BJ was now standing by me, with his hand still on his wound. He looked like he was having a hard time with it. Suddenly one of the creatures to BJ's right, attacked. My body reacted and I was instantly blocking the creature's blows. I quickly destroyed it and was about to kill another one, when I suddenly felt BJ's arm wrapped around my waist.

A huge rush of air went past my face and the ground was far away. We were a few yards away from the tiki creatures when I noticed that we were going back down onto the forest floor. My feet touched the soft grass and I could feel BJ's body pressed against my back.

"I need to rest." he said as he fell down onto the green grass.

"Let me see your wound." I said as I knelt down and pulled his bloody hand away from the deep gash. He didn't seem to mind, in matter of fact, he was asleep. I looked at it and saw that it wasn't as bad as it might have seemed. It wasn't very deep and there was just allot of blood. Suddenly a strong scent of vanilla filled my nostrils. I looked down at the blood and smelled it. It smelt just like vanilla. I took one of my bloody fingers and licked the blood off of it. It tasted like it too, but there was something else that I could taste. It was sweet and it made me feel calm and energetic at the same time.

I suddenly realized what I had just done and quickly washed my hands in the small stream that was running down and over the small rocks. The blood washed off quickly and I could tell that I felt horrible at what I had done.

"What's wrong with me? Why did my scar glow like that? Why did I run in to save him like that? How did I make my dagger turn into a sword? Why did I taste his blood?" I asked myself as tears were rolling down my cheeks and were falling into the stream. I looked down at the blade in my hand. It was back to being a dagger and I could see that it looked normal.

"What's happening to me?"


	11. Help is Never Cheap

** Beetljuice's point of view**

How the hell was she able to do all of that stuff? She's wasn't a poltergeist like me. She was a Breather. So how the fuck did she do it? I felt confused and I felt even more confused when I over heard her talking to herself.

I was now fully awake and still lying down on the grass. The sky was dark and it looked like it might have been early morning. I looked over towards the stream and saw Fly sitting there with her knees tucked into her chest and her arms wrapped around them. I could tell that she was shivering from the cold night air.

I stood up from the ground and shuffled my way to her. She didn't seem to notice me walking towards her. I took off my jacket and gently placed it over her shoulders.

"BJ?" she said as she quickly turned around to see me. "You shouldn't be up. You'll start bleeding again."

"No I won't. See, it's already healed." I said as I showed her where the wound was.

She looked surprised, but still not convinced.

"I'm hard to kill, especially since I'm already dead." I said, trying to be playful.

"Oh, okay then." she said as she went back to staring down at the stream.

I sat down by her and watched the water flowing past us. I wanted to know what she was. But it looked like I probably would have to be clever with my questions. "So, how did you know that I was in trouble and where I was?"

"I didn't know." she said with a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

"I mean,…that….I didn't know you where there. I just started going over there after this stupid scar started hurting." she said with some difficulty.

I looked down at her arm and noticed that her scar was no longer there. Not even a trace was left on her skin.

"It's gone. Shit!" she said as she stared back at the stream. "What the hell is happening to me?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." I said as I stared down at the stream.

"I can't go back to the bar, can I?"

"No, you can't. If you do then you'll probably get kidnapped."

"Then what am I going to do? There's no where else I can go." she said as she looked at me with her sad eyes.

"Don't worry. You can stay with me." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Besides, this will give us a chance to get real close."

"Pervert," she said with a smirk.

"There you go. Things are already looking up."

"How long will we be remaining here?"

"We'll leave when the sun starts to rise." I said with a small smile on my face. "But until that time comes, could I possibly take a look at your dagger?"

"All right," she said, as she lifted her skirt and pulled it away from a sheath that was strapped onto her thigh. "Here, but be careful."

"Don't worry, I won't break it." I said as I slid my hand on the black and silver handle.

"I wasn't talking about the dagger." she said as she let go.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm not going to touch the blade." I said as I held it in my hand. I stared down at the blade and tried to identify the strange purple markings on it. It was strange, they looked like vines, but the color reminded me of something very different, almost like veins. I held it out to my left and tried to make it grow into a sword. I channeled all of my energy into my left hand and quickly pushed it into the blade. It grew, but it took a little bit more effort then I had originally thought.

"That's interesting." I said as I held it in my hand. I waved it around and could hear it slicing through the air with ease.

"How did you do that?" asked Fly with a look of wonder.

"The same way you did it." I said, as I held it in front of her. She didn't seem to understand how she was able to do it and to be truthful; I had no fucking clue either. "Can I see your arm Fly?"

"Um, sure." she said, as I picked it up from her lap.

I pulled the sleeve away from her bare arm and laid the blade onto her skin. Nothing happened. It was just a regular blade on her skin. "Interesting, it doesn't harm Breather skin."

"Why? Why doesn't it hurt me?" I heard Fly asking.

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who does." I said as I carefully handed it back to Fly. She held the sword in her hand and I quickly cut my energy from the blade. It quickly shrank back down into a small dagger.

"What happened?" Fly asked, as she looked at me.

"I disconnected my energy from the sword." I said with a small crooked smile. "Anyways, its best you put it away. We're leaving for the Road House."

* * *

** Fly's point of view**

I now know that I hate to fly with BJ. He likes to rush from one place to the other and I hate it. I have to hug him and keep an incredibly good grip on him. At least he doesn't smell bad, but I still have to be that close to him. And another thing that I need to point out is that for some strange reason I can't lie to him. My mouth and voice just wouldn't allow me to lie to him anymore. The entire time I was talking to him I wanted to lie about everything, but I couldn't. I just couldn't and I felt a little relieved.

We landed at the Road House and I felt a little sick to the stomach.

"Are you alright Fly?" asked BJ as he opened the Road House door.

"Just peachy." I said as I quickly swallowed the throw up in my mouth. I straitened myself out and walked into the Road House. It looked strange. I didn't know what part of the building I was in, but it was disgusting. Everything was piled in heaps of trash and junk. Dust covered everything and there seemed to be a musky smell filling the entire room. I walked over to the couch and sat down on it. It felt soft and comfy. I heard BJ mumbling something, but I didn't pay attention to it. I stretched myself on the couch and was about to close my eyes when I heard some one knocking on the door. I sat back up and looked around; BJ was nowhere to be seen. Another knock came after. I stood up and made my way to the door. I placed my hand on the handle and was about to turn it when I felt BJ's hand on mine. He yanked my hand off the knob, pulled me into his arms, and covered my mouth.

Another knock came on the door.

BJ quickly moved over to the door (with me still in his arms). He looked through the small peep hole and his face quickly eased up. He let go of me and swung the door open.

I watched from behind the door, as an angry Nightshade walked into the room. She walked up to Beetlejuice and slapped him across the face.

"Why did you leave me to pick up the mess?" she said with fire burning in her eyes.

"Well….I.." he said before she interrupted him.

"No excuses. You can't help every pretty girl who can't handle her own problems. Besides, what were you thinking?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

I felt a cold and shameful pain in my heart. I knew she was telling the truth about my situation and it hurt. I looked down at my shoes and wasn't sure what I should do. I had to do something. I couldn't just shove my problems onto others and watch them deal with it for me. I had to deal with it all by myself.

"I know that you miss Lydia." said Nightshade with a sad look on her face. "But you can't just replace her BJ. You need to get over her."

My eyes widened as I understood who Lydia was. She must have been a girlfriend, who he loved. The dead even had a heart and I didn't. I could feel my anger bubbling up into my head. The dead could love, but I couldn't feel that way for anyone. I could watch, but never feel. It wasn't fare, it was never fare. My eyes were starting to water and I could tell that I was going to melt into sobs if I didn't do something soon. I looked up at BJ and saw him looking my way. His eyes grew sad as he noticed the tears pooling in my eyes.

I grabbed the door knob and closed it.

Nightshade spun around and saw me. Her eyes widened as she realized that I was there the entire time. She looked speechless.

"Please forgive me for my intrusions." I said as I bowed low to her.

"It's perfectly alright." she said with a smile on her face.

"No it isn't." I said, as I straightened my body. "You were right. I shouldn't place my troubles on others. I shouldn't be making others miserable because of my misfortune. I should be the one to figure out my own problems. Thank you for all the help and kindness. It was very much appreciated. Goodbye." I said as I quickly pulled the door open and flew out. I ran out of there as quickly as possible. I watched as things flew past me as I ran away from there. I couldn't stay there; I had to stay away from him.

I stopped running when I knew that he couldn't find me. I was now in the city. I had to keep away from the main streets and I had to stay away from the Three-Fates Bar. I walked into the mall and stayed there, until it closed. That morning I slept in an ally way and watched the purple sky. It was peaceful to watch the clouds go by and I could feel myself, finally feeling some peace as I slept.

* * *

** Mad Scientists, Meara and Neara, Inside Secret Lab**

"No girl, no deal. So get out of our sight." said Meara with a look of disgust on her face, as she looked at Bartholomew. They both were standing at the large computer, arguing and watching Neara mess with the wiring.

"Wait a minute. I can get her for you." said Bartholomew with a hurt look.

"You had your chance. We're going to see someone else for assistance." said Neara as she was twisting wires together.

"Give me another chance." demanded Bartholomew.

"Very well." said Meara as she pulled out a small mechanical claw from her pocket.. "I've made a few calculations and a few of her powers should be activated. So be careful with her. Here, take this." she said as she handed him the claw.

"What's this?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"A gift." said Meara with a large grin on her face.


	12. Blood and Power

** Beetlejuice's point of view**

I always thought that I was scary, but Fly is scarier then anything I have ever seen. When she apologized to Nightshade, she was cold. Her eyes looked dark and unfriendly, her skin seemed pale, and her voice sounded forceful, but sad and soft at the same time.

When Fly ran out of there I had to stop her from going, but she ran out of there fucking fast. A Breather couldn't possibly run out that fast. I ran after her and looked for a long time, but she was gone. It was almost like she didn't exist.

I walked back to the Road House and found Nightshade, sitting on the couch, and smoking a cigarette. She looked nervous and a little shaken up.

"I shouldn't have said those things. Nope I shouldn't have." she said as she exhaled the smoke.

"Your right, you shouldn't have." I said, feeling a little annoyed with her.

She looked up at me with a surprised look on her face. "Did you find her?"

"No, but I'll go and search for her again soon."

"Why did you allow me to say what I said?"

"Because I didn't think that you were going to go that far." I said as I sat down on a chair.

"I probably made her fucking angry." she said with a look of horror on her face.

"I don't think so. She seemed more sad than angry." I said as I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You really like her, don't you?" asked Nightshade.

"Ya, she is one crazy babes. So, do you have any news on the door knob?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No, I've got nothing." said Night's, before breathing in smoke. "I'll keep looking, but it's going to take allot of time."

"Alright then." I said as I stood up. "We should probably get started then. We both have something to look for. So you go and look for information, while I go and find Fly."

For the rest of the day I tried to look for her. But there was absolutely no sign of her. I came back to the Road House and juiced my pajama's on. I laid myself on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Come back Fly, Please come back Callousfly." I said before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Fly's point of view**

I remember when I was little and I had realized for the first time that I couldn't depend on anyone. It was when I was in the seventh grade and a boy told me that he really liked me. I was so happy, but then when I introduced him to one of my friends, his heart changed. The next day he told me to fly off and that he liked my friend. The saddest part about it was that it kept on happening. Finally I snapped and that was when I stopped showing any emotion. I kept that blank look on my face and somehow, I guess, that made me more attractive.

Then when I thought that maybe I could possibly trust somebody, I learned that I was just a girl that somehow reminded him of his old girlfriend and that I was just some sort of tool to help him with his own problems, and that was when Nightshade reminded me (even if she didn't mean to do it) that I couldn't trust anyone. I couldn't do something reckless as that.

Now at that appointed time I was in the ally way. I had just opened my eyes and I could feel my body acting limp and exhausted. I was sitting up and I soon remembered why I was there. I could feel tears flowing down my face as I remembered Nightshade's sharp words. I allowed the tears to flow down my cheeks because I didn't care anymore, since no one was there to watch me.

When I was done crying I quickly wiped the tears from my face and started to try and rationalize my situation.

"All right Fly. You need to figure out how to stay hidden." I said out loud. I looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was going to set soon. Suddenly I heard a rumbling sound coming from my stomach. "Man, am I hungry." I said as I placed my hand on my stomach.

I stood up, slowly made my way to the end of the ally, and looked out onto the street. People walked past in groups of ten. It almost reminded me of when I would leave the house and shove myself into the crowds. I would make myself disappear and be unseen. "I guess I could go out for a little while." I said out loud.

It didn't take long for my stomach to decide for me. I shoved myself into a group of dead people and quickly made my way down the street to a small diner. I quickly walked inside and sat myself down at one of the booths. It felt strange being inside a diner, because everything inside was supposed to make you feel at ease, but the thing was, I wasn't.

"What can I get you darling?" asked the waitress.

I looked up at her and noticed that there were kitchen knives sticking out of her back.

"Sweetie, what can I get you?" she asked again.

"Oh, um, I would like…." I said as I looked down at the table.

"Would you like the Breather Deluxe?" she asked, trying to get my order.

"Um, yes I would like that." I quickly said before she left my table. I looked back down at the table and suddenly realized that I might not have any money to pay for my meal. I quickly felt around in my stockings and soon found that I still had a wad of cash. "Wonderful," I said, feeling a little more at ease.

I looked around and noticed that there weren't a whole lot of people in the diner. Over at one of the booths was a kid that had an electric cable wire wrapped around his neck and a party favor hanging limply from his mouth. With him were a woman and a man who looked like they could have been his aunt and uncle.

Over at a table was an old man, with a bullet hole through his forehead and by him was a woman who had blue skin.

Suddenly I heard something being set down on my table and I quickly jerked my attention onto the waitress. My heart pounded in my chest as I saw her setting down a plate that was filled with French fries and a cheeseburger. She then sat down a chocolate milkshake by the plate and left me to eat my meal. It looked huge and it looked good.

I carefully looked at it and slowly placed the cheeseburger to my lips. I bit into it and soon I could feel the warm meat slithering down my throat. I took another bite and another. It tasted so good and I hadn't eaten a decent meal in awhile. I kept eating and I wolfed down all of my food. I sat back and slowly slurped up the milkshake. It felt comforting to drink something that was so familiar to me.

I quickly finished it and laid a few hundred dollar bills on the table. I walked back out of the diner and looked up at the dark sky. I quickly made my way back to the ally.

I turned into the ally way and suddenly I saw a black and white man standing at the end of the dark ally.

"Bartholomew," I said, as I quickly turned around. I was staring at two tall thugs, who stood in the way of my escape.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Fly, didn't anyone tell you not to run away from the inevitable?" asked Bartholomew as he slowly walked towards me.

"Sorry,. but no. My mom told me to never stop trying." I said, with great defiance.

"Hm, now I will give you a choice. Come with me quietly or with force?" he said as he stopped in his tracks.

"I think that I will choose too…" I said as I slowly walked up to him. "Not go with you at all." I said with power in my voice. He lunged towards me and I quickly jumped over him. I ran the way he had come from and soon had to stop at a dead end.

I could hear them coming and yelling for me. My hand suddenly grabbed for my dagger and I pulled it out of its sheath. I quickly turned around and lunged the dagger into one of the thug's stomach. I pulled it back from his body and watched as it immediately turned into ash. The other thug came at me and I quickly sliced him. His body crumbled slower, but in good timing. Bartholomew kept himself farther away from me and looked almost pleased that I killed his men.

"Nice little trick Fly, but I have a better one." he said as he pulled out a mechanical claw from his coat pocket.

'What is that?' I asked myself as I watched him hold it in the palm of his hand.

Suddenly it clinged itself around Bartholomew's hand, I watched with intrigue as it somehow quickly stretched over him and tightened itself around his body. I was soon staring at a man covered in an iron suit of armor. He held a dart shooter in his left hand and I could see that his eyes looked almost red. He grinned at me and suddenly shot me with his dart gun.

It hit me in the shoulder. It hurt like hell, it almost felt like it was melting inside of me. I grabbed the dart, but it hurt too much to pull it out. I ignored the pain and instead tried to focus my energy onto the dagger. I looked down at the dagger, but nothing happened. "Come on you stupid dagger!" I yelled out at it. I looked back up at Bartholomew and saw as his grin grew wider.

"I guess you can't control your power just yet." he said as he started to chuckle a little.

I was about to say something when I suddenly saw a dart pass right by me. I quickly turned back to the dead end and jumped up from the ground to the wall beside me. I jumped from that wall off to the opposite wall and kept doing that until I was up on the roof. I could feel darts passing me, just barely missing.

I jumped off the roof onto the next one. I looked back and saw Bartholomew running after me. I had to get away from that guy. It was something that had to be done. I soon jumped off another roof and landed on another. I looked down at the dagger and felt like there was no hope for me to get out of this one.

Suddenly I felt another dart hit me in the thigh. I collapsed down on the flat roof and turned my body around to face Bartholomew. He looked at me with his strange eyes.

I wanted to whimper and plead for my life, but my stubbornness wouldn't allow me to do that. He sat himself on top of me and pinned my arms down onto the concrete. Suddenly my right arm felt like it was burning. I screamed and we both looked down at my bare arm. It glowed a bright purple as I suddenly could make out my scar.

My body stiffened and suddenly I could feel energy inside of me. Without thinking I jerked my arms from his grasp and stabbed him with my sword. I was surprised that I was able to make my dagger grow so quickly into a sword. I jerked it back out of him and suddenly my body started to run away from him.

"Come back here Callousfly!" yelled out Bartholomew as I ran away from him.

I felt so tired, my body was rapidly loosing blood, but my body wouldn't allow me to rest. It somehow knew where to go. I jumped off the roof and down onto the ground. I ran past the diner and soon after I blacked out.


	13. Magic Can Be Hard

**Beetlejuice's point of view**

The worst thing about being a ghost is that you can't dream. No matter how much you wish you could, you just couldn't. What a ghost could do was to go into a living beings dream and place a connection between the two of you. So then you would have the same dream as the living person. I for one never did that. It seemed too dirty and somewhat wrong.

'I was standing in a place filled with fog and mist. I looked around and felt like someone else was there. I walked through the mist when I suddenly almost tripped over something. I looked down and saw a girl that reminded me of Fly. She was lying on the ground and blood was dripping out of her body. I knelt down by her and looked at her face. It really did look like Fly. Suddenly she opened her eyes. No words came from her lips, but tears were forming in her eyes. I held her, since that was the only thing that I could do. Suddenly I heard a cry of a monster, I looked down at Fly and suddenly her eyes lit up bright red.'

"Ah," I cried as I woke up from my slumber. I looked around me and saw that I was in my coffin bed. I still wore my pajamas and I still was in my house. "Huh, was that a dream?" I asked myself as I looked around. Suddenly I noticed that there was a lump in my bed that was right beside me. I looked at it in a bit of confusion and pulled the covers back.

I felt a little shocked at seeing Fly, lying in my bed, right beside me, and bleeding. "How the hell did you get here?!" I said feeling shocked as I saw her opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" I heard Fly whisper as she tried to sit up.

"You're at the Road House and in my bed." I said as I saw her eyes widening.

"What? How did I get here? Ahh," she said as she placed her hand by her shoulder.

I looked down at it and suddenly noticed that there was a dart sticking out of it. "Why do you always get into trouble?" I said as I was about to touch it.

"Don't touch it. It hurts too much." she said, as she pleaded with her eyes.

"It needs to come out." I said as I gripped a hold of it and quickly yanked it out.

Fly screamed when I yanked it out, but I could tell that she was relieved.

"There's another in my thigh." she said as she pointed down towards it.

I gently pulled the covers away from her legs and slowly pulled up her skirt, until I saw the dart. 'Damn it. Only if it was a little higher.' I thought as I gripped the dart and yanked it out. She screamed again, but she looked happy that they were gone. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" she asked, sounding very weak.

"Why did you come back?"

"My body made me come back." she said, looking a little frightened.

"How can your body make you do anything?"

"I don't know." she said as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly an idea came to my mind.

"Callousfly, open your eyes." I demanded. Her eyes suddenly flew open and her body tensed. "Interesting." I whispered.

"How did you…" she asked before I interrupted her.

"Callousfly kiss me." I said. Suddenly I felt her lips on mine and I knew that I had her true name. She pulled away from my lips and I gave her a sinful look.

"Why did I just do that?" I heard her ask as she pushed herself a little ways from me.

"For some strange reason…your body acts similar to a poltergeist, but still breaths. I've never seen anything like this." I said as I tried to observe her.

"What do you mean by 'poltergeist'?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I mean that you're similar to me. Whenever someone calls you by your given poltergeist name three times, that would mean you were summoned. So, then if you were a poltergeist you could go to that person or not. With a lower poltergeist, they would have to go directly to that person who called out the name three times. But with you, I only have to say it once, and then tell you to do something. So that means you're controllable."

"Wait a minute, I am not controllable." said Fly, with an irritated look on her face.

"Callousfly, shut up." I said, before I went on. "And it seems that you might have some magic inside of you." I looked at her for a response and saw her lips tightly shut. "At ease, Callousfly." I said as I awaited her response.

"What do you mean by magic?" she asked as she soothed her cheeks.

"What I mean is that you need to unlock the energy inside of you. So, how about you stay here and live with me, and while you're here I'll teach you to control it." I said as I gave her a perverted smile.

"Is there any other option?" she asked, after contemplating it for awhile.

"I'm sure there are, but this one's the best you're going to get."

"Ah, I guess that settles it, but I want my own room."

"That can be arranged" I said as I smiled at her.

"With a lock on the door." She suddenly added.

'Damn it.' I thought, before I answered her with another okay.

It was going to be fun with having her around and it was going to get my mind off of trying to find out about the portals. I wanted to be able to help her in some way. I don't really know why, but she seems to be somebody that I could relate to.

* * *

** Fly's point of view**

I was in the bathroom, lying in a bathtub filled with hot, clean, mineralized water. I felt better after talking with BJ. He told me that I could stay with him and that he was going to help me with my magic, but as I thought it over in the tub, I couldn't help but think about Nightshade's words.

'You can't just help every pretty girl that can't handle her own problems!'

She was right of course. I couldn't handle my problems. I had already tried to handle them on my own and in the process I gained an enemy. What did I do wrong? I thought that things were going okay for me, but I guess I was wrong. Now, I was excepting charity from a perverted dead man who said that he wanted to help me. My thoughts were staying on that one topic when suddenly I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me Ginger." she said as she opened the door and quickly walked inside.

She looked the same as usual, happy and go-lucky.

"BJ asked me to come in here and help you out with your wounds." she said as she held up cloth bandages, thread, and something that looked like a needle.

She sat down by the tub, on a little stool and suddenly was starting to work on my shoulder wound. It felt excruciating as she dug the needle through my shoulder. It hurt, but somehow I had gotten through it. It took her at least an hour for her to be done with my shoulder and my thigh.

I walked out of the bathtub when she finally left the room and felt sad when I was slipping my dress back on again. The entire dress was completely ruined from all of the blood that now stained it. I felt somewhat sad that my outfit wasn't pretty anymore, but I still wore the whole outfit since that was the only thing that I had to wear. I walked out of the bathroom and slowly made my way to the living room. I sat myself down on the couch and suddenly realized that I didn't know where BJ was.

I stood back up and decided to search for him in the kitchen. I slowly walked into the room and saw BJ sitting down at the table eating Beetle's with a spoon. He saw me and grinned. I smiled at him and sat across from him at the round table.

"So, what do you want for breakfast before we start your training?" he asked, before taking another bite.

"I'm not that hungry." I said as I saw him bite a beetle's head off, and somehow, it was the truth.

"Okay then. Let's get today's lesson over with." he said as he stood up from his chair and started towards the living room.

I soon followed him into the room and was astonished to see him dressed in something else besides his black and white striped suit. He was dressed in something that reminded me of an old collage professor and he stood in front of a black board with a piece of chalk in his hand.

"Ms. Fly, will you please sit down at your desk." he said as he suddenly made a student desk appear.

"Um, do I really need a desk?" I asked as I walked towards it.

"No, I guess you don't." said BJ as he snapped his fingers, made it all disappear, and changed his weird scholar outfit back into his suit. "So, what should I teach you first?"

"I don't know, how about just the basics." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"All right. How about I teach you to fix your clothes." He said as he walked closer to me. Suddenly he flicked his wrist in the air and a large butcher knife popped in his hand.

My eyes widened as I saw how sharp it was. He swung it and sliced his suit. I watched as he placed his hand over it and it soon was back the way it was. It didn't even look like there was a tear in the first place.

"How.." I began, but quickly stopped myself.

"Now you try it. Your outfit is pretty much ruined, but if you focus your energy, then allow it to drape over you, and picture it mending into the way it was, then it should look brand new." he said as he looked me up and down. "Try it."

I nodded my head and soon I closed my eyes and was trying to picture my outfit being able to sew itself back together and the blood to fade away. And slowly I felt something moving inside of me. It reminded me of a fish in a fish bowl and how it would swim back and forth as if it was patiently waiting for something beautiful to happen.

I gently allowed it to grow larger and suddenly I could feel it trying to come out of me. I quickly tried to keep the image of my dress sewing together in my head, but I could feel it slipping away. Instead, came a picture of one of my strange demonic teddy bears with its round button eye's and its long black stitches. Suddenly I could feel myself getting tired and somehow I lost my grip on the magic.

It surged through me like it was trying to go back were it came from all at once. It felt wonderful and somehow it gave me back my energy. I opened my eyes and saw BJ looking at me with a startled look on his face. Suddenly he broke into a fit of laughter. He laughed long and hard and I couldn't figure out why. I lifted my left hand so I could scratch my head and I soon realized that it no longer was a hand, but a paw. In matter of fact, it was a black one with stitches that kept it together.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I kept my gaze on the paw.

"Oh my God, you just can't make this stuff up." I heard Beetlejuice exclaim.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled at BJ.

"You weren't concentrating." He slowly said, trying to breathe and talk in between his fits of laughter.

"How do I fix it?"

"Just do the same thing that you did, last time, and picture your hand." said BJ, finally calming down.

It took me a couple of tries to finally get my left hand back and that wasn't easy. It took me turning my paw into a tentacle, then a robot arm, then an arm made from rubber bands, and then miraculously back into my arm and hand. By that time I was already fed up with magic and I wanted to give it all up.

"All right, now let's try again. Remember to focus your power on parts of your dress, not the whole thing. If you do that then you'll probably hurt yourself. Remember, you're a Breather." He said with a surprisingly straight face.

"All right." I said as I closed my eyes again.

"Don't think about it to much. Just suppress some into your middle and then release it." he quickly added in.

I kept my eyes shut and focused my magic to grow inside my chest. I suddenly realized that I was slowly pulling energy from my whole body. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange as I felt my body growing weaker.

I quickly tried to picture my outfit sewing a small part of it's self together, but I could only get a picture of how it was when I first wore it. I let go of the magic and suddenly felt most of it going back to were it came from and felt some of it leaving my body. I opened my eyes and saw BJ with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay Fly?" he asked, as he walked towards me.

"Ya," I said weakly.

"You shouldn't have done it all in one go." he said as he looked me up and down.

I turned towards the mirror and saw myself in my black and purple dress. It looked brand new, no more holes or blood stains. I looked at it and felt happy as I fluffed it up with my hands. Suddenly, I realized a small piece of cloth in the corner of my dress. It was mixed into the purple and black frills and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. The cloth was black and white striped and popped out like an M&M would on an ice cream cone.

"You look great." he said as he gave me two thumbs up.

"Thanks." I said very weakly. Suddenly my head was swimming and I could feel myself collapse down to the ground. I watched as BJ picked me up and said something that I didn't really hear, because I fell asleep.


	14. Each Question, Has Two In It's Place

** Beetlejuice's point of view**

I must admit that Fly is pretty good with magic, for a Breather. She was able to shape shift her arm and deal with it allot better then I thought she would. Plus she was able to fix her entire dress without suddenly getting a nose bleed, even though she did faint.

It was now the next day and I was sitting down at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of beetles, when I noticed Fly walking into the room. She still looked a little tired, but she seemed to be alright. "So, how are you feeling?" I asked as she sat down on a chair, across the table.

"I'm feeling as good as Miss Mary Sunshine." she said as she looked at me with a silly face.

"Good, then we're going out." I said, before tossing a beetle into my mouth.

"Where?" Fly asked, with a confused look on her face.

"We're going to see someone who can tell us something about your dagger." I said, as I stood up from the table and grabbed Fly's hand, as I made my way to the door. We left the house and I was on my way to the garage, when I suddenly heard a French accent.

"Beetlejuice!" yelled out Jacque as he was running towards me.

"Oh shit." I said as I pulled Fly behind me, trying to block her from Jacque's view.

"Eh, Beetlejuice. Are you going out?" he asked, as he looked down at me.

"No, I'm just checking to see if my car was feeling okay." I said feeling a little annoyed.

"Oh, and who is this?" he said as he noticed Fly behind me.

"This is Fly. She's going to be staying with me for awhile." I said as I pulled her from behind me.

"Oh, ello mademoiselle. My name is Jacque. Ah, my wife Ginger told me already so much about you."

"Oh, hello, it's very nice to meet you." she said as she shook his hand.

"Well, we better get going." I said as I grabbed her wrist and started to pull her into the garage.

"Um, nice meeting you." I heard her yelling out, right before I closed the door.

We hopped inside the car and drove off in it. We kept quiet until Fly suddenly said something.

"So why did you want to get out of there so quick?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because I was afraid that he would suddenly ask me to do him a favor." I said as I turned a corner.

"Oh, does he normally ask you for favors?" she asked.

"At least half the time, and he's so obnoxious, with all of his bodybuilding." I said as we were finally coming into the city.

"Oh, I thought he seemed pretty nice for a skeleton. All of them that I've met where alcoholics." she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"He's alright I guess. Ah, here we are." I said as I stopped the car in front of a large red and white striped circus tent. We both got out of the car and I could see Fly looking very confused.

"What is this place?" she asked as she walked to my side.

"This is Scuzzo and Fuzzo's shop. They know allot about weapons and perhaps they'll tell us something about yours." I explained as we came closer to the entrance.

We soon entered inside and I felt a little surprised at how clean everything looked. Normally there would be crate's, filled with different weapons all over the place. We made our way towards the counter and I rang the small bell that laid on it.

"Coming!... Fuzzo! Go and help the customers!" yelled out Scuzzo's annoying and screechy voice.

I quickly ducked behind Fly and placed my hands on her hips to keep her in front of me. I could hear Fuzzo walking towards the counter.

"Hello Miss. What are you looking for?" he asked, with a stupid look on his face, like he was picturing Fly naked.

"Yes, I was wondering.." said Fly, before Fuzzo grabbed her arm.

"Wow, you're a really high quality whore." said Fuzzo, as he stared at her skin.

"Excuse me? Let go of me!" Fly yelled out, as she tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

"I'll pay you five-thousand dollars for the day." he said, trying to get lucky.

"I've got plenty of money. Now let me go!" she yelled out again.

"Fuzzo! I believe the lady told you to get your sausage fingers off of her." I said as I quickly pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Beetlejuice?" said Fuzzo.

"What? What's he doing here?" said Scuzzo, as he suddenly came up to the counter. "Ah, looks like he's got himself a little girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend." said Fly a little too quickly for my liking. "And this guy keeps harassing me."

"Fuzzo, go and take out the trash." said Scuzzo, as he watched his brother go into the back. "Sorry about that. Now then, how can I help you?"

"I want you tell me if you might know anything on this weapon." said Fly as she unsheathed her dagger and placed it on the counter. "It's best that you don't touch the blade."

"Why not?" asked Scuzzo, as he looked at with interest.

"Because it burns the skin of ghosts and turns it into ash." I answered.

"The design of the metal is beautiful and for some reason it doesn't have any flaws." said Scuzzo, after he carefully examined it, in front of us. "Where did you get this?"

"I don't know." said Fly, with a look that made me feel a little worried.

"The only thing that I could tell you is that, only a mad genius could have possibly made something like this." said Scuzzo as he looked at it with awe.

"Why do you say that?" asked Fly, with a bit of concern.

"This blade has been laced with a Sandworms poison." said Scuzzo, as he scratched his head. "But I'm not exactly sure what type."

"Do you know someone who could tell us?" asked Fly.

"I know someone who might be able to tell you something about it and I'll tell you where to find him, for a price." said Scuzzo, with a large red grin on his face.

"Tch, I knew it." I said with a small smile on my face.

"How much?" asked Fly.

"I don't want money. Have sex with me and I'll give you a name." said Scuzzo as his grin grew wider.

"Hell no she won't." I said, with an irritated look on my face.

"BJ, don't make decisions for me." said Fly as she looked up at me. "And hell no, I won't have sex with you."

"Then I won't tell you anything." said Scuzzo.

"Is there anything else that you might possibly want, that has nothing to do with my body?" asked Fly, with a desperate look on her face.

"We get a free prank on Beetlejuice." said Scuzzo, after thinking about it.

"No way!" I said quickly. "Not in a million years."

"Then I can't help you." said Scuzzo.

"Please BJ?" asked Fly as she looked at me with pleading eyes.

I looked down at the ground as I tried to think it over. I looked back at Fly and saw that she was still staring at me. "All right then. Just give us the name already." I said, as I quickly looked away from Fly.

"Good, now just stay still." said Scuzzo, before picking up a weird looking bazooka. "Fire!"

I soon felt a dozen pies being hurled at me, one right after the other. I stood there with coconut cream oozing off of my face. "Now tell us the name." I said as cream was dripping off the tip of my nose.

"You're not going to like this. It's Dr. Zigmund Void." said Scuzzo, with a small smile on his face.

Suddenly I could feel a small knot forming in the pit of my stomach. My heart started beating like crazy. "Is there anyone else, besides him, who could tell us?" I asked.

"No, he's the only one who could possibly know." he said, as he shook his head.

"Very well, come on babes. Let's go." I said. "Callousfly, play a prank on them." I whispered, as we came to the exit.

Fly suddenly tensed up, but kept walking, until she was out of the tent. Suddenly from the corner of my eye, I saw her kick two metal spikes that were holding the tent up, from the ground. I watched as the tent sank in and I could hear crashing noises coming from under it. We quickly ran into the car and I quickly ran off. We were a mile away, before Fly started to talk again.

"You know it hurts when you say that name." she said as a sad look grew on her face.

"It does?" I asked feeling a little confused.

"Yes, but I think the more you say it, the less it hurts." she said, as she looked down at the ground.

"Hm, you're such a bizarre little thing." I said as I made a sharp turn.

"I'm starting to realize that. So, where is this Doctor?" asked Fly.

"He's right now living somewhere that I swore I would never go back to." I said as I stopped at a red light.

"And where is that?" asked Fly, looking a little nervous.

"He's in Neitherneitherland"

* * *

** Mad Scientists, Meara and Neara, Inside Secret Lab**

** "**All right Neara. Go and check up on Bartholomew's progress." said Meara as she sat at the large computer screens.

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Neara, as she was playing with chemicals at one of the tables.

"Because it's your project and we need to see if that substance he's in, is working." answered Meara, as she kept her eye at the computers.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy it." she said as she left her chemicals and exited down a set of stairs.

Suddenly a large face popped up on the screen. It was a giant lip that had eyes popping on the top.

"Ah, Lip Scum. I'm glad that I got a hold of you." said Meara as she settled in her chair. "I was wondering if you would be interested in a little job for me, and in return, I'll give you thirty-thousand dollars for every tip that you have."

"Sounds like a plan. Now tell me the details." said Lip Scum, as he grinned.

* * *

** Fly's point of view**

I never knew that there could possibly be a place below the Neitherworld. When we got back to the Road House, BJ explained to me that it was a place that was created for the criminally insane. It was a place filled with horrors that could melt my brain out of my skull and the one who ruled it was known as Little Miss Warden. He also told me that he was once trapped there for awhile, but escaped from it and never went back.

The next day I didn't talk to him about it. Instead we ignored the subject all together and BJ taught me how to recognize my magic when it went into the dagger. It was nice and uneventful. I kind of missed those days when I didn't do hardly anything.

The next day was pretty much the same except he taught me how to change the color of my body and it kind of went like that for at least a week. We didn't really go anywhere except, we did go to the Mini Golf Course, but that was it.

On a Thursday, I woke up in my bedroom, on my bed, inside BJ's portion of the house. It was an interesting room. It wasn't too big or too small. The walls were painted purple and had black spider web designs on it. The floor was a dark wood (same as all the other furniture) and there was a rug in the middle of the room that was black and white striped. My bed matched the room; even one of the pillows were black and white striped. It was a pretty cool room and I liked it.

I stood up from the bed and took off the purple night gown that Ginger gave me the other day. I slipped myself into my dress and slipped into all of my ornaments and strapped my dagger around my thigh. I was soon ready for the day and headed out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen and saw no one there. 'Beetlejuice must still be in bed.' I thought to myself as I walked over to the refrigerator.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you." said Beetlejuice, right as I was about to open it.

"Why not? Are there go…" I was about to finish my sentence, but thought better of it.

"Because there are things crawling in there that I don't think you would want to eat." he said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a set of chains were crawling around it and soon a lock appeared and clicked between the chain links.

"What am I going to eat now?" I asked out loud.

"Come on babes, we can go out to eat today." said Beetlejuice as he was walking towards the door.

I followed and I soon was sitting down in his car and we were driving towards a restaurant. "BJ, do you think that we could possibly break into Neitherneitherland?" I asked, as the air past through my hair.

"No, and I don't want to try. I'm sure that we can figure out whatever the Doctor knows." he said as we came into the city.

"Hm, maybe. BJ, I've been meaning to ask you something," I asked, looking at him with a serious face.

"And what is that?" he asked, as he grinned at me.

"If my name is Callllll…Calllll… you know." I said, making sure that he knew.

"Yes, Callousfly." he said as his grin was growing smaller.

"Yes, if that's my name, then what happens to my other name?" I asked, trying to understand what it all meant.

"The one that you had in the Outside World, is no longer the name that enslaves you. If you forget it, then there's no hope for you to ever get out of here." He said, as his smile vanished from his face.

"Did you forget yours?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm over six-hundred years old babes. I think that I would have forgotten it by now" he said as the car stopped. "Have you forgotten yours?" he asked as he intensely stared at me.

"Of course not. It's Fly, isn't it?" I asked as I gave him a playful smile.

"I guess your right." said BJ as he opened his car door.

We both walked into the diner and sat down at a booth. It wasn't long before we ordered something to eat and it took even less time for it to come out on the table. BJ was eating his beetle pancakes when I suddenly felt a question scratching at the surface of my brain.

"BJ, how did you die?" I asked as I poked at my green eggs and ham.

"You know what I was just thinking?" asked Beetlejuice, before swallowing a mouthful of his pancakes.

I shook my head, feeling a little awkward at the sudden question.

"I was just thinking about raping you right here and now on this table and then watching the shocked face of that little girl over there." he said as he nodded towards the little girl across the diner.

I felt so disgusted at this creep. I somehow lost control of my emotions and suddenly stood up. I quickly through my food at him and it hit his chest, staining his suit. Suddenly I heard laughter escaping his mouth. Everyone stared at us and I watched as he laughed even harder.

"That's the most emotion I've ever seen on your face." he said as he kept laughing.

I became angry again and I soon was storming out of there. I didn't care. I had to be away from that place and away from him. I stormed away, running and then walking, getting slower with every step. My anger was subsiding and soon I looked up from the asphalt that was under my feet.

I was in front of a movie theater. I needed a good movie to laugh at and smile. I walked up to the ticket booth. "Hello, I would like one ticket to whatever movie that's going to play right now." I said to the headless man.

"HHellr…utofngiasd…f6849 !...#$$%%." He said, which I couldn't understand, but I gave him a fifty and took the ticket.

I walked inside and quickly sat myself down in a chair and waited for the movie to start. I wasn't sure what this movie was about, but whatever it was, not many people wanted to see it. I didn't really care what it was. I was angry and I knew that I had to go back to the house sometime. So I might as well make him worried.

The lights blackened and I watched. I might as well say it now. That was the most depressing movie I had ever seen, but there was something about it that I didn't mind too much. I watched it and as I was watching the screen, I could here someone bawling there eyes out. I looked around and saw a young man, who could have been a little younger, then me, crying and blowing his nose in a handkerchief. His skin was green and his face was a little sunken in. His hair was a deep black and as well as his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep watching the movie. Suddenly I felt something in me, snap again, as I heard him moaning. I quickly stood up and jumped off of my chair and onto the next one, right by him.

He looked at me with his blood shot eyes in confusion and I suddenly felt myself slap him across the face. Everyone looked towards us and the movie suddenly stopped. The lights came back on and everything was silent. I didn't care, I kept my eyes on his, making him quiver a little.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me. I could feel two pairs of hands on my shoulders and arms, suppressing me away from the man. That was when I noticed the crown on the man's head. It wasn't very large, but it was definitely a crown.

I soon felt a knot growing in the pit of my stomach, I almost felt like I was going to throw up before I heard the man talking.

"Put that woman down." He said a little forcefully.

They suddenly placed me down and I quickly started to fix my dress. I didn't pay attention to him walking closer towards me nor did I notice him kneeling down on one knee. I didn't notice him, until I felt him grab my hand and kiss it. I looked down at him and watched his dark eyes staring up at me.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked, with a strange look on his face.

"Um, I don't even know your name." I said, feeling awkward.

"My name is Vince. I am the Prince of the Neitherworld."

* * *

** Mad Scientists, Meara and Neara, Inside Secret Lab**

The computer screen flicked on and Lip Scum's large grin was on the screen. Neara was sitting up at the computer and suddenly noticed him.

"Meara!" yelled out Neara.

Meara came walking up a set of stairs and saw Neara motioning for her. She quickly came to her side and saw Lip Scum's ugly smile on the screen.

"What do you want Lip Scum?" she asked, with a look of irritation written on her face.

"I am happy to inform both of you that I have spotted this girl you call Fly." He said, looking very ecstatic.

"You have? Where is she?" demanded Meara.

"Am I really going to get thirty-thousand dollars?" asked Lip Scum.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Now tell me where she is." said Meara, feeling very anxious.

"She was with Beetlejuice, but she just ran away from him and he isn't following her."

"Thank goodness, now tell me about her whereabouts."


	15. Answers to Power

** Beetlejuice's Point of View**

There are some situations that I can handle, but trying to keep off certain subjects is fucking not one of them. Over the years I've found that if I wanted to keep some one from asking me about certain things, then I have to say something a little unnerving. That shuts them right up, no problems there.

So, I sat there alone in the diner, wondering if I possibly went a little too far. I still didn't understand her history just yet, so it was possible that she was raped when she was younger.

'I shouldn't worry about her too much. Of course she does get into trouble allot.' I thought to myself, as I slowly was getting worried. "No, I shouldn't worry; besides, when the sun starts to set I'll just have to call her."

I stood up from where I sat and left the building. I could hear the waitress shouting at me to come back and pay my bill, as I hopped into my car and started to drive away.

'I have to think of a way to make Fly tell me everything about her. 'She seems to be a lot like me…but no, she isn't anything like me, she's just similar. The rules that surround her are different, I have more freedom then she does, she's also alive, and…and she's stronger then me.' I thought to myself as I stopped in front of 'The Three Fates Bar' and hopped out of my car. "I need to know what she is?" I said out loud as I walked into the building.

As I walked over to the bar I could feel the few people's eyes staring at me as I walked over to where Kelly was serving a ghoul some, white ghost tequila. She noticed me as I sat down and she soon was standing in front of me.

"Hello Bettlejuice." she said with a dirty look growing on her face.

"Hey, I'd like a shot of whiskey and also all of Fly's belongings." I said, with a small smile on my face.

"Why should I give you all of her things? Are you her boyfriend? And is she safe?"

"She's perfectly fine. I've been keeping an eye on her, plus she's staying with me, so I'd appreciate it if you give me all of her things." I said as a small grin grew on my face.

"I wouldn't call that safe, but if you say so." she said as she grabbed a box from behind the counter and placed it in front of me.

It was just a regular card board box, but it had some weird things in it. Inside was a bathing suit top and bottom, a wrap, a couple of ticket stubs, a comb, a few bead necklaces, and a white envelope filled with cash. I picked up the box and was about to go, when I suddenly felt Kelly's hand on my arm.

"That girl isn't normal, is she?"

"No, she isn't." I hesitantly said with a grin on my face.

"You be good to her then." she said with a warning look on her face, before she let go of me.

I walked out of the bar and hopped into my car. I placed the box down on the passenger seat and then started to drive off. I soon stopped in front of a mall and walked inside it. I roamed around in it for awhile, when I soon stopped in front of a store called 'Midnight Desire's'.

I walked inside and found Nightshade standing at the counter, with her face in an old leather bound book. She seemed to be into it and at first I thought that I shouldn't disturb her, but soon realized that my curiosity was too great. "Hey Nightshade," I casually said as I leaned my arm on the counter.

"Huh? Oh, hey BJ." said Nightshade as she put down the book that she was reading. "Where's Fly?"

"I don't really know, and I don't really care." I said with an irritated look on my face. "So what were you reading?

"Oh,...Just a book. The title is 'The Neitherworld Bloody Tales'." said Nightshade as she opened it back up.

"Why are you reading little kid, fairy tales?" I asked feeling a little irritated.

"Because I found an answer to the portal problem." said Nightshade as she placed the book down on the counter.

She opened it up and flipped through the pages, until she stopped at a picture. It was a picture of an Old Fashioned Grimm Reaper opening up a large portal with his scythe on the Day of Judgment. I watched as Nightshade's finger pointed at the door's door knob. It had the same exact designs on it as the one that I kept inside my pocket. I pulled out the door knob and double checked the resemblance. It was the same exact design.

"What the hell is going on here?" I said with interest on the subject.

"I don't know BJ, but the only information that I've found on these markings, were in this book. And it was in the story of the Grimm Reaper." said Nightshade with a worried look on her face.

"This is a good start, from now on, research about the Grimm Reaper. Maybe it will say a little bit more about the portals." I suggested as I looked down at the picture. I stared at the door knob, but soon moved my gaze slowly towards the scythe in the Grimm Reapers hands. The blade on it was a dark metal and it had purple etchings that went across it like veins.

'This kind of looks like Fly's dagger.' I thought to myself as I kept my gaze on it. Suddenly my eyes widened and I could feel a strange idea creeping into my mind. 'Could that dagger be a Grimm Reapers Tool?'

"Beetlejuice, are you alright?" asked Nightshade.

"Ya, everything's fine. Nightshade, never speak of this to anyone and keep searching." I said, with a serious look on my face.

"Of course BJ. So, do you want to go out and get a drink?"

"Nah, I think I'll just go back home." I said, before I left the store and that's what I did.

* * *

**Fly's Point of View**

I had no fucking clue that there was a Prince of the Neitherworld. That is so cool, I always wanted to meet a prince. But anyways, I said yes to going out on a date with him. Alright, it's not what I would call a date, but it's cool to just hang out with him.

Me and Prince Vince were sitting in a Cup of Joe's coffee shop, pretending to drink a cup of what looked to be actual Joe, and talking. We were talking for a couple of hours now and we both were still very into the conversation.

"So, do you have any power as a Prince?" I asked, trying to feed my curiosity.

"Yes, but to a certain extent." he said, before drinking some of his Joe.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I'm just a part of the Higher Council, one out of twelve others that form it."

"Oh, and who are the others?"

"Well there is Judge Mental, who rules the courts. Little Miss Warden, who rules Neitherneitherland. Juno is the ruler of the help department, which is the tallest building in all of the Neitherworld. Mayor Maynot is the ruler of the city and all of its contents, except for the help department. Mr. Monitor is the boss of all the TV stations. Grandfather Time, he controls all time. King Aurther, who is my father, is the ruler of the medieval realm. Captain Kidder is the protector of the seas and oceans. Hankerchief Boogerheim is the representative of the art committee and community. Goody Two Shoes is the Queen of the Neitherworld Bureau of Sweetness and Prissiness. And I am the Prince of the Weather." He said, taking a sip in between sentences.

"What do you mean by Prince of the Weather?" I asked. Feeling a little confused with the title.

"It means that I am the controller of the weather. I can turn it into whatever I'd like, no matter how sunny or rainy."

"Wow, that's really cool." I said thinking about all of the possibilities. "Hey, wait a minute. You only told me eleven of the Higher Council members."

"Not really, the other hasn't agreed to be the twelfth member. In matter of fact he laughed when asked." He said as a small smile crept on his face.

"That's kind of weird. I would probably take it as soon as it was asked." I said as a smile grew on my face.

"Well others aren't as willing, for that type of commitment." said Vince, with a look that seemed to be very interesting.

"I think that I'd like to meet this twelfth member." I said as I looked out of the window. Suddenly I saw something that made my heart pound inside my chest, like a giant drum. My face grew pale as I noticed two figures on the other side of the street. They were two woman dressed up like they were going to church, but the thing that made me freak out were the stitches across their blue faces. "Meara and Neara." I mumbled as I saw them staring at me over a magazine that they held up to their faces.

"Are you alright?" asked Vince, sounding a little worried.

"Ya, I'm-I'm alright." I said as I looked back at him. I glanced back across the street and saw that they were gone.

"It's kind of getting late. Isn't it?" asked Vince, trying to make some more conversation.

"Is it? I didn't really notice. Maybe I should start on my way back." I said as I looked back out through the window.

"Do you have a place to stay at?" asked Vince, with a surprising look of greed written on his face.

"Yes, I do, but it's kind of far from here." I said as I picked up the finger that was inside my cup of Joe.

"I can take you where you need to go." suddenly said the Prince. "Tell me where you're staying and I'll escort you."

I felt a small giggle rise up through my throat, but I quickly swallowed it back, as I saw a smile form on his face. I soon stopped and was going to deny him that sort of information, but that was when I remembered Meara and Neara's presence. They were probably stalking around and waiting for me to make a wrong move. "Prince Vince, I would love it if you would escort me home."

"Very well then, Let's go." he said as he stood up from his seat and held out his hand for mine.

I accepted it and we both made our way out of the shop and into the limousine. I talked to the driver and soon we headed towards my destination. Me and Vince talked until then. I found it strange, for me to feel comfortable around him, but it was kind of nice.

The limousine stopped and I soon hopped out of it. Vince soon followed and seemed to stop and stare at the large neon sign saying 'BJ's Road House'.

"Is this where you're staying?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Yep, this is it." I answered.

We both walked to the door and I knocked on it. I could hear Beetlejuice quickly coming towards the door. It opened and I saw BJ's bright green eyes staring at me.

"There you are Fly." said BJ, with a small smile on his face. "So how did you get back?"

"Prince Vince brought me back home." I said as I moved out of Vince's way. Suddenly I saw something strange happening to BJ's face. It seemed to grow paler and his eyes seemed to turn a darker green.

"Thank you Vince for bringing Fly back to me. You may leave right now without being harmed." said BJ with a look that made me feel a little cold.

Vince laughed at his remark. "I guess you've already met the Twelfth Member of the Higher Council, Fly." He said, as a grin formed on his face.

"Hey! I'm not a part of that sadistic Higher Council crap!" yelled out BJ.

I looked at BJ with a confused look on my face. Suddenly, I felt the realization of BJ's importance in the Neitherworld. He was powerful and that is why he was asked to be in the Higher Council. He refused it, but why? Why does he want to help me? What does he want from me?

BJ noticed my confused expression and suddenly I felt his grip on my arm. He yanked me inside the house, I landed on my knees, and the door closed into Vince's face.

I sat there on the ground and watched as BJ leaned on the door and stared into my eyes. I could read his face, it looked sad and yet had an irritated flare of expression. It looked beautiful, pain and sorrow hidden behind a wall of madness. I could hear my heart thumping against my chest as I saw him coming closer to me. He kneeled down in front of me and held my chin in his hand.

"Callousfly, you are forbidden from seeing Prince Vince ever again." he said in a stern, but gentle way.

My eyes widened as I felt my arm burning. It soon passed and I saw BJ's expression had changed, it looked surprised and a little awestruck.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your eyes…have changed." he said with a small grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I suddenly felt worried. I quickly stood up and ran to the long mirror in the living room. I looked in it and found that the irises of my eyes were bright purple. I soon felt Beetlejuice's hands around my waist and twisting me around so that I was facing him.

"You really are like me." He said, as he smiled at me. "My eyes changed green when people started to call my name out. Tomorrow I'll teach you a few new tricks. Okay,"

The rest of the night was alright. We sat around and watched a horror movie marathon.

I didn't really understand him, nor did I know much about him, but there was one thing that I realized as I sat by him and watched Dracula. I felt safe and secure around him. I don't know how I could feel that way around a perverted creep, but I did.

* * *

** Mad Scientists, Meara and Neara, Inside Secret Lab**

"Damn it! Fly was with Prince Vince." said Neara, as they were sitting at a table, close to the chemistry tubes and bottles. "She was so close, but no she had to be with the Prince."

Meara ignored her sister and kept her head in her hands.

"When will I get my money?" asked Lip Scum with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're not getting a cent, until we capture Fly." said Meara, keeping her head in her hands.

"But you promised!"

"We don't give a rat's ass, with what we said earlier." said Neara. "Besides, we need to figure out what we possibly can do to get her back."

"Oh, I think I have an idea." said Meara, as she raised her head. "Neara, how is Bartholomew doing?"

"He's doing very well and I think that he'll be all healed by next month." said Neara, with a grin on her face.

"Also, how are those portals coming along?"

"Their okay, but I wish we could find a more stable power source." said Neara, as she bit her lip.

"We can't do anything about that Neara, at least not right now. But it sounds like it just might work."


	16. The Breakdown

** Beetlejuice's Point of View**

The next morning I woke up on the couch, with Fly lying in my arms. Her breathing was steady and rhythmic, which told me that she was still in lala land. She suddenly moved, as if she was having a dream, she pressed her body closer to mine and slithered her arms loosely around my neck. My blood boiled as I felt her leg somehow pushing itself between mine and I could feel her breath, close to my mouth.

I gently kissed her lips, she didn't stir from her slumber. My lips suddenly became greedy with her touch and slowly started to kiss her again. My hands gently made their way down her body and on her thigh. I pulled her warm flesh closer to me and suddenly felt the coldness of her dagger. It was kept around her thigh and I soon recollected yesterday's thoughts.

I let go of her body and gently pulled away her arms, from around my neck. I quietly moved out of the living room and ate some breakfast in the kitchen. After awhile Fly walked into the room. She looked peaceful, tranquil, and a little irritated with the food selection.

"Don't you have anything that's tasty?" asked Fly as she closed the fridge door.

"How about a delicious bowl of, somewhat fresh, beetles?" I asked, with an unintentional tinge of sarcasm.

"Hm, I guess I'll try it." She said as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and sat down at the table.

I poured the box of beetles into her bowl and watched as some of them tried to make there way out. She lazily flicked them back down and plopped one inside her mouth. She showed no emotion as I heard the crunching noise coming from her mouth.

"Their sweeter then the other one's." she said with a cold voice.

"What do you expect? It's a breakfast cereal." I said back to her.

Fly smiled weakly and returned herself back to her breakfast.

We sat their quietly and I took that opportunity to figure out how I could make Fly bring out her dagger. I suddenly had a starting idea and went with it. "All right Fly, It's time for your magic lessons." I said as I stood up from my chair. I made my way out of the room and felt her presence as we made our way into the living room. I turned around to face her, and gave her a blank stare. I watched her unflinching expression of nothing and suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Defend Yourself!" I yelled out at her as I suddenly changed my nails into long sharp blades. I thrust myself at her and caught the surprised expression on her beautiful face.

"What are you doing BJ?" she asked as she crouched on the floor, to dodge my attack, and suddenly, almost out of instinct, she suddenly swept her legs over mine.

I jumped over her legs and scratched her shoulder. I could have done worse, but she needed a wake up call. Her expression became hard and heartless. She pulled out her dagger and flicked it in the air, making it grow longer. She held her sword out to me and suddenly I could feel it swinging inches away from me. She thrusted it out at me, jabbing the air, that neglected my presence. Her form was excellent and I could tell she knew how to use it, but I also could tell that she was lacking.

I dodged her attacks with precision, which made her angrier. I suddenly felt bold and crept myself in back of her. She quickly took the opportunity and suddenly made me trip. I hit the ground hard and instinctively pushed my sharp nails out to protect myself. They were chopped down with one swoop of her sword.

She mercilessly pushed her foot on top of my stomach and pressed her weight into it. It hurt, but I didn't need the air. She held her sword over my neck, barely touching it. Her face showed no sign of stopping. A small feeling of fear crept into the pit of my stomach.

"Hm, I thought you would be harder. I guess you're not that powerful." She said coldly. "I'm sorry BJ,…for ever trusting you."

I knew then that she had every intention of killing me. My voice was dry and I couldn't speak. She lifted her sword to strike my neck, she was going to kill me.

* * *

** Fly's Point of view**

I was going to do it.

I was going to kill him.

I would finally be free from him. I wouldn't have to constantly be worried of the actions of an uncontrolled and unpredictable freak like him. If I couldn't control him then he had no right to control me. It was all so simple. Right in front of me was the answer to all of my problems, all I had to do was strike at him and he would be done for.

He should have known better than to attack me, especially since I had that dagger. I had to strike him now, if I was going to be free from him. I had to make my move, the same way he made his. He thought that he could make me trust him and feel safe around him, oh, but he miss calculated. Didn't he know that I was heartless? Didn't he know that I was without feeling?

It was his own damn fault for trying to grasp something that wasn't there.

I lifted up my arms to give him the final blow; I couldn't help but smile at this victory. I forced the blade down hard at his neck.

'You can't kill me, slave.' said a familiar voice, inside my head.

My body stopped before the blow touched his skin. Something inside of me was wrong. I stood there, frozen, like a statue. I couldn't move anything.

'Hahaha,' laughed the voice.

It was BJ's voice; yes it was his, no doubt about it.

'Did you really think that a slave could kill its master?'

"I thought," I whispered.

'You thought wrong!' said BJ's voice, furiously angry.

Tears began to pool into my eyes as the realization, of my position, flowed into my mind. I wasn't a friend to Beetlejuice, I was a slave to him. He could make me do whatever pleased him, and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't even fucking kill him. Why? Why did this happen to me? Why was I here? Why is Meara and Neara after me? Why did they bring me here? Why do I have magic? Why do I have this dagger? Why couldn't I remember my real name? What does Meara and Neara want from me? What was happening to me? What was I? Who was I? Who gave me this dagger? Where did I get this dagger? When did I get this dagger? Could I even be still called human?

Everything that I didn't want to face, finally broke through the wall inside my mind. It crashed, it stampeded, it destroyed. I broke down. My defenses fell. I was lost.

'Come to me.' said BJ's voice in a soft and gentle way.

I looked down at Beetlejuice. He looked up at me with a look of surprise, confusion, and possibly anguish.

'Come to your master.' It beckoned.

"What?" I whispered out loud.

'Hm, don't act so surprised. Can't a master forgive his slave with open arms?' asked Beelejuice's voice.

My mind raced at the question and suddenly I felt something inside of me turn back on.

I ran away from BJ and quickly entered my room, I threw the door shut and locked it behind me. I quickly sat on my bed and cuddled into the blankets. I needed to rethink things; I needed time to understand what was happening to me. I closed my eyes shut and waited for something good to happen.

* * *

**Beetlejuice's Point of View**

I wasn't exactly sure what happened to Fly. It was almost like she lost control of herself and her powers. And when she was about to kill me, she stopped. Why did she stop?

I laid there, on the floor, and waited for the shock of it all to melt away.

Suddenly, I heard a couple of knocks on the door. I stood up and ran to it, flinging it open without looking to see who it was and saw myself staring into the face of my youngest brother, Donny Juice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling extremely annoyed now.

"Howdy brother, I came to see you. Didn't you get my letter?" asked Donny Juice, in a sweet and loving way that could make anyone throw up their beetles.

"No I didn't get your letter." I lied in an angry tone.

"Oh, geez I'm sorry BJ. If I'm inconveniencing you, then I'll just go." He said as he gave me a puppy dog face.

"Wait Donny!" I said, as I suddenly got a great idea. "You can stay here, but I'll be going out for a little while." I said as I quickly pushed him inside and I left the house. Leaving him locked inside with Fly.

I had to get out of the house and perhaps get a few drinks.

* * *

**Fly's Point of View**

I woke up from my bed and looked around the room. It was dark inside which meant that it was probably evening. I shuffled off the bed and stopped at the door. I gently placed my ear on the door and heard nothing.

'I wonder if BJ's still here.' I thought to myself as I sat back on my bed. 'If he is here, then I guess I should probably tell him that I'm sorry for trying to kill him. 'Wait a minute, he attacked me first, why should I apologize? Of course, he probably just wanted to see if I could actually defend myself. 'Then why didn't he just ask me?'

"Whatever, I'll just go and say that I'm sorry." I said as I stood up from the bed and made my way to the door. I opened it and walked out into the living room. I soon noticed BJ lying down on the couch and was surprised with his get up.

He was wearing a brown sweater, slacks, and a bow tie, instead of his black and white striped suit. And his hair was carefully slicked back, instead of wild and unkempt.

I stared down at the creature and saw nothing else out of the ordinary. That had to be Beeltejuice.

"BJ, I came out here to apologize to you about this morning and I'm sorry. I was out of line and lost control of, pretty much everything. Will you please forgive me?" I asked as I bent my head down.

I heard him moving around on the couch and could feel a sort of sadness coming over me when I didn't hear a reply.

I sighed as I made my way to the little sofa by the couch and watched him as he was lying down. I knew he wasn't asleep and I knew he could hear me.

"You know BJ, when I first woke up here in the Neitherworld, I found myself strapped to a slab in this outfit. Hm, I was in a lab and I escaped from these two women who were trying to lock me up so they could do more experiments on me. So, I don't think that I am like you at all. You were supposed to be this powerful, you were supposed to be a poltergeist, and you were supposed to be dead." I paused for a second, trying to search for more words. "I'm not dead, I'm not supposed to be similar to a poltergeist, and I am not supposed to have magic. And I am not trying to say that it wasn't my fault, which I did lose control, but it's very hard to deal with knowing that I'm not supposed to be this way."

Beetlejuice sat up from the couch and looked at me with a sincere and sad smile on his face.

"Miss, I do declare that you have me mixed with my big brother." He said in a good and zestful way.

"What? You mean…you aren't Beetlejuice?" I asked feeling extremely confused.

"Nope, I'm Donny Juice. Nice to meet'cha." He said as held out his hand to me.

I shook his hand, feeling really embarrassed at the mix up. "Um, did you hear anything that I said just a few minutes ago?"

"Yep, every word." He said with an innocence that reminded me of all the little kids I used to watch.

"Oh, sorry about that, and sorry for mistaking you as being Beetlejuice." I apologized, feeling that I was making the situation worse.

"No problems, uh, what's yer name?" he asked in a polite way.

"My name's Fly. I'm staying with Beetlejuice for a little while." I said, trying to make the situation better.

"Nice to meet'cha Fly. It's good ta know that he's got somebody to look out for him."

I smiled at the thought of me looking out for him, but kept silent. Donny and I kept up the conversation until midnight and we both decided to go back to bed. We also decided that BJ didn't need to hear about the little mix up either.


	17. Meet and Puke

** Beetlejuice's Point of View**

I got back to the house a little early than usual and saw my brother Donny lying on the couch. Then I heard Fly coming out of her room and felt the urge to hide myself. I did so in the mirror and heard her little confession. My brother luckily was good enough to not mention about my presence and I had to wait for her to go to bed. I soon was able to go to bed myself and woke up the next morning with a massive headache. I thought about what Fly said yesterday and I felt a little worried with what I was getting myself into. It seemed like whoever wanted her wasn't going to play around and I needed to make sure that she was capable of defending herself.

That morning she seemed to act okay. The way she acted around me for awhile was a little awkward, but it soon passed and I had her laughing at a little joke that I made. I also taught her how to shape shift other items. She really didn't get the hang of it the first time; she turned her fork into a tooth. Then later on, Jacque and Ginger came over to see how she was doing. We talked and soon they left with the feeling of good intentions from Donny.

The days passed on like this. Nothing really happening and things getting quiet. It felt kind of nice for awhile, but it soon was getting on my nerves and I needed a change of pace.

I was sitting down on the couch, when I suddenly heard the creaking of the mail flap on my door and saw a snail coming towards me as fast as it could. I walked to the pitiful creature and picked it up. I popped the snail shell off its back and listened to the message.

"Dear Beetlejuice," said a motherly voice that I knew too well. "I have just received word that your brother is there at your house and that we will be arriving on Friday to visit you and pick him up, while we're at it. From, your loving mother."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" I screamed into the air.

I dropped the snail in shock and felt a huge wave of emotion coming over me. My mother and father were arriving on Friday, which meant today. My stomach felt sick and my knees started to buckle at the thought of that old clean freak of a mother and my disapproving father.

"What's wrong big brother?" asked Donny, as him and Fly rushed into the room.

"Mom and Dad are coming today." I quietly said as I slowly made my way back to the couch.

"What?" said Fly, as she looked at me with a blank expression on her face. "You guys have a mom and dad? How come you never told me?"

"I didn't think about it at the time." I said, feeling like I was falling deeper into the pit of despair. "Plus, I really don't like talking about them."

"Why not?" Fly pressed on, trying to get an answer from me.

"How should I put it. Big Brother doesn't like the way they take care of themselves." explained Donny, trying to save me from answering myself.

"Oh, I see." Fly said as she started to press a laugh back into her throat.

"Oh yes, laugh it up at a time like this. Obviously you don't get how serious the situation is." I said, trying to get her to understand just how bad it was.

"Oh, I'm sure that I do." Answered Fly in a joking manner. "Anyways, I doubt they're that bad."

"Fine, you'll just have to see when they get here." I warned her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. My heart pounded immensely as I watched Donny walking towards the door. I could hear the twist of the knob and the screeching of the door as it flung open.

"Hi!" said a very motherly voice.

I looked up over the couch and saw them hugging on each other. It made me want to vomit. They suddenly noticed me and I knew that I had to go over there.

"Ah, there's our son." said my father as he came over to shake my hand.

I held my hand out for his to shake and I could hear him starting to give me a lecture about nice strong handshakes, but I drowned it out with the sound of fly's buzzing around.

"Oh darling, you should wash behind your ears more often. It's a jungle back there." said my Mother as she pinched my ear.

"Hello Mom, can you let go now." I said, feeling stressed.

"Of course dear. Oh, who is this?" she asked as she looked over at Fly.

I looked behind me and saw Fly standing up with a posture that my mother would be proud of. The air was thick of good intentions and hygiene around these two, and it was frightening when I saw her introduce herself to them.

"Hello, my name is Fly. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said as she bowed her head down to them.

"Oh my. What a charming young lady." said my mother as she walked up to Fly. I watched as she took her hands and started to inspect them. "Perfectly clean. It's so nice to meet you."

"And I you, for thy son is a friend, and weren't you thee one to bring his being to me?" She said in the old English.

"For thy words are correct. I am, and is he a blessing to you, to speak in such tones of love and admiration?" my mother asked, starting to talk her native speech.

"Nigh, he is but a savior and is keeping me as his burdens." She said, with exquisite grace.

"Ah, I like this girl Beetlejuice. Much better than Lydia, she can even speak in the old tongue." said my mother with satisfaction.

I felt a tinge of pain in my heart at the mention of her, but it soon passed as I watched Fly and my mother walking towards the couch to talk. I felt panic stricken as I watched them laughing and getting along.

"Well son, it looks like they are getting along." said my father as I felt his stern grip on my shoulder.

"Ya, they're getting along a little too well." I said feeling a little scared.

For the next seven hours I had to listen to my father and his story's. I felt miserable as my mother told Fly about my childhood and was feeling a little bit more peppy when I heard them mentioning that they had to leave.

"You're going to leave?" asked Fly as she gave my mother a look that seemed tired.

"Yes my dear. We must be getting back by now. Come along Donny, we better be on our way." said my mother as she was making her way to the door.

We said our goodbyes and I couldn't have felt happier as I did when I closed the door on them.

"They aren't as bad as you said they were." said Fly, as she stared at the door.

"What?"

"They aren't that bad. They're just worried about you, like any mother and father. They're family." She said as she gave me a look of longing in her eyes.

"You miss your family, don't you?" I said, trying to be as kind as possible.

"Yes, I do." She said, before going towards the hallway. "Goodnight BJ."

I watched her as she left and heard the door close behind her. She seemed so different, ever since she tried to kill me. She seemed a little calmer around me and the walls around her felt almost gone.

That night I slept and I dreamt again. It was different though; something about it was frightening, like something was going to happen.

* * *

**Mad Scientists, Meara and Neara, Inside Secret Lab**

Neara was standing inside a dark room, by a large tank that was filled with a blue liquid and Bartholomew's body. He seemed so helpless as he floated inside it. Neara stared at him as she held a few papers in her arms.

"Neara, is he ready to be taken out of there?" asked Meara, as she walked into the room.

"Ya, he's just about ready. I'll take him out in a little bit." said Neara as she held her papers closer to her breast.

"All right then, let's get out of here. I want to show you something that I've been working on." said Meara as she beckoned her to follow.

They left the room and allowed the thick door to shut behind them. They were now in the computer room. The large computer and its screens were off right now and looked lifeless. They both walked over to the desk and they were inspecting the papers, when they heard the main door open. They looked up and felt a piece of them crumble as they watched their boss staring down at them.

"Boss, you're here." said Meara, her voice squeaking as she watched him coming down the stairs.

"Yes, I am. I was just on my way to the stylist and thought I might come and check up on you." He said in a tone that meant he was on business mode.

"Oh, well we're doing just fine and Meara has plans that will surely work." said Neara, trying to make the situation better.

"Really? Well, it better work." He said as he walked up to them. "And if it doesn't, then I guess we'll just have to bring in a little extra help."

"No no no no. That won't be necessary. We'll get her back this time." They both urgently said in unison.

* * *

** Fly's Point of View**

I woke that morning with a feeling that seemed to be almost peaceful. I felt like I was getting used to the Neitherworld, I felt safe. I got up, clicked my fingers, and was suddenly dressed in my dress. It was nice to be able to use magic for small chores and I was now able to get the small uses for magic, but the larger uses were a little harder.

I opened the door and went into the hall. I was soon passing the living room and entered into the kitchen. I pulled out a bowl and took down my fly cereal. For some reason I had really gained a taste for them. I sat down at the table and poured myself a bowl; I also added a little bit of cream that BJ had bought for me. I was starting to eat it, when I saw Beetlejuice entering the kitchen.

"Good morning BJ." I said as I saw him with a look of depression on his face.

"Good morning." He said as he poured himself a bowl of beetle cereal. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Pretty good, so what are you going to teach me today?" I asked, trying to get a clear view of the day.

"Today we're going out." He said as he gave me a wicked smile.

"Where?"

"Into the city, let's see your magic put to use." He said, before stuffing his face with beetles.

After we ate, we hopped into the car and drove into the city. We parked in front of the mall and entered the building. It wasn't until we were sitting down on one of the benches that we began to talk again.

"Alright BJ, what exactly am I supposed to do?" I asked, as I looked around the mall and the large crowds of people passing by us.

"Impress me. Find a use for your magic and make my day." said Beetlejuice as a grin grew across his face.

I looked around in the crowd and spotted a baby in a stroller, licking a lollypop. Its skin was a pale blue and it's tongue was orange. I snapped my fingers and the baby's lollypop suddenly turned into a green snake with a firework tongue.

"Not bad, but I can do better." said BJ, as he watched my victim crying. He pointed his finger over at a dead young woman who went into one of the clothing stores. He stood up from the bench and gave me a signal to follow. We entered the store and I watched as the woman entered into one of the changing rooms. Beetlejuice pointed his fingers at her and suddenly we heard a loud scream as she ran out of the room and out of the store, still with the store dress on her. I watched through the window and saw three police men tackling her to the ground and tazoring her.

I looked away and couldn't help but laugh at the seen. "That is bad." I said, as I tried to breath through my laughs.

"Wow, this is the most I've ever seen you laugh." He said as he was wiping away the tears that were coming to his eyes. "All right, now it's your turn."

"All right, I'll look for a victim." I said, as I started to spy around for a good one. We walked back out of the store and started to walk around the mall. We finally sat down on a bench and I kept my eyes on the crowd of people.

Suddenly I saw a man in a wedding tuxedo coming out of the crowd of people to look at one of the vendors. The interesting thing about him was the branches and roots that seemed to be growing out of his back. It kind of reminded me of my fiancé after he crashed into the tree. The branches went right through him and made him look like the man that I was staring at. Now that I was thinking about it, I couldn't really recall his name, the man who ruined our wedding and that was when it clicked in my mind that the man that I was looking at was my fiancé. "Shit." I whispered as I saw our eyes meeting.

"What's wrong?" asked Beetlejuice as he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"We need to get out of here." I said as I stood up from the bench.

"Why? Did you spot someone that you know?" asked BJ with a look that meant he was joking.

"Um, let's just say that I have."

"Hm, who are you looking at?" asked BJ as he looked over at my fiancé. "I've seen that guy before."

"Oh, you have, well let's quickly go." I said as I pulled on his sleeve.

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"I'll tell you as soon as we're out of here."

"All right, let's go. We'll go through the emergency exit." said BJ as he grabbed my hand. BJ walked fast, fast enough for me to have to run. We quickly made our way to the exit and I could feel relief as the door closed in back of us.

"Thank goodness." I said as I leaned on the wall, trying to catch my breath in the murky and thick air.

"All right, spill." said BJ as he gave me a serious face. "Who is that guy?"

"You don't want to know." I said, trying to keep him from knowing.

"Hm, okay. Then I'll just go back inside and ask him myself." He said as he was about to open the door.

"Don't!" I said as I grabbed for his hand. Unfortunately I tripped at that point and all of a sudden he was holding me in his arms, keeping me from falling.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked, with a warning in his voice.

"That guy was my fiancé, before he died in a car accident, as he was running away from me, at the altar." I admitted to him.

"Shit, talk about coincidence." He said with a grin on his face.

I couldn't help, but laugh at his remark. He held me tighter to himself.

"I won't leave you like that." He said as he lifted my chin to look into my eyes.

I slowly felt his breath getting closer to mine and suddenly I heard clapping, echoing through the alley that we were standing in.

We both looked towards the sound and saw Meara and Neara coming out of the thick fog.

They both looked smug and a little snobbish as they were both clapping their hands.

"What a touching little confession. Wouldn't you agree Neara?" asked Meara as she bared her teeth.

"Oh it was so touching. Too bad it won't last for very long." said Neara as they both stopped clapping their hands.

"What do you two want?" asked BJ, with a look that I had never seen on his face before.

"Huh, I would think that it would be obvious with what we want." said Meara.

"We want what's ours." added Neara.

"You're both obviously idiots. Haven't you two heard the saying "Finders, Keepers, Losers, Weepers?" asked BJ as he held me closer to his chest.

He wasn't about ready to let me go and that made me feel safer.

"Haha, we were never taught that rule." said Neara with a mischievous smile.

"Give her to us or we'll have to destroy her." said Meara with a serious look frozen on her face.

"Bring it on, I can kill you both in seconds." said BJ, with a childish smile on his face.

"Oh, we're not going to be fighting, he is." They both said, as they pointed towards the fog.

Out of the fog came a figure that I knew very well. It was Bartholomew, as black and white as he usually was, except their was something different about him. He almost seemed to flicker a little like an old cartoon does with added age.

"Missed me Fly?" he asked with a look of revenge in his eyes.


	18. The Battle Begins

**Beetlejuice's Point of View**

Why would those women want to destroy Fly, when they want her? And if they do, will she even come back as dead or will she truly be destroyed?

Those were the questions going on in my head and all I knew for certain was that I couldn't take the chance of her dying. There was too great a chance that she might not even come back at all.

"Hah, like Bartholomew can get past me." I said, feeling very confident.

"I thought I killed him. I stabbed him with my dagger." I heard Fly mumbling, looking a little shaken up.

"You almost did. Surprised?" asked Bartholomew, with a wicked look on his face.

Fly was out of it, she looked like she was in shock. "Fly, do you want me to get rid of him?" I asked, as I made her eyes meet mine. "If you do, then all you need to say, is my name three times."

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice,…Beetlejuice!" said Fly with a pale look on her face.

I wasn't sure if she could call on me or not, but as soon as she said my name three times, I could suddenly feel the magic bubbling inside of me. "It's show time!" I said as I felt it flowing through me. I suddenly made a sword and a few bombs appear in my hands. I was going to get rid of this guy, once and for all.

Suddenly, out of know where, iron was appearing on Bartholomew's body and quickly growing, leaving him in an iron suit and holding what looked like a dart shooter. He slowly stepped in front of the twins and gave me a grin of triumph.

"You should probably have her run for her life by now, because as soon as I'm done with you, I'll kill her."

He was threatening to kill her, I wasn't going to let that slide. "Oh, and deny her the privilege of seeing your demise?"

"It'll be yours that she sees." said Bartholomew as he stood in battle mode.

"Come and get me." I dared him as I felt something awaken in me.

He soon shot his darts at me and I quickly made a wall appear in front of me. I soon jumped over it and through down the bombs on him, then I quickly made three other walls appear around him, enclosing him inside. I dropped a hundred ton block of steel down upon him, smashing him to smithereens and keeping it all clean in the process. I clapped my hands together, feeling like I finished the job, but suddenly heard an echo of laughter. I turned back around and saw him, untouched and unscratched.

"I guess you didn't get me in your little box." He said with a humored look on his face. "I guess I'll just have to make you pull out your stronger magic."

He suddenly ran straight for me and I quickly made a shield appear on my arm.

"Beetlejuice!" I heard Fly yelling out at me and I soon turned my attention on her. She was standing there, with a shield as well on her arm, getting the same amount of darts that I was getting.

I had to leave her, to protect her. That was the only way or else she might get hit by these and I had a feeling that she got hit by them before. I quickly got out of that position and started to run away from there. I ran and ran, looking back to make sure that Bartholomew was still chasing me. I had to get away from there, I had to keep Fly alive.

* * *

**Fly's Point of View**

Beetlejuice left me there to keep Bartholomew away. I watched him leaving and soon turned my attention back on the twins, Meara and Neara.

They looked smug as they kept there eyes on me. I quickly pulled out my dagger and twitched it, turning it into a sword. They weren't impressed.

"Are you going to kill us with that?" asked Meara.

"Don't you want to learn what you are?" asked Neara.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "What did you do to me?"

"We turned you into a sort of tool, I guess you could say." said Neara.

"All we need you to do is to do us a small favor and then you could go home." said Meara with a smaller smile on her face.

"Just like that, I can go home? This has to be a trick!" I said with a feeling of dread in my heart.

"This is no trick, we will be happy to show you what we need done, and then you can decide for yourself." said Meara, as she stretched her hand out. "We promise, no harm will come to you."

"Show it to me."

* * *

**Beetlejuice's Point of View**

I quickly dropped myself down into the ally way and turned myself around. I stared at Bartholomew's smug little face. He seemed so confident as I watched him and his dart gun.

"Come now BJ, is that all you've got?" he asked, before shooting another round of darts.

I quickly shielded myself from them and made a whip appear in my hand. Another round came at me. I had to be more sensible about this. I had to think of how I could make him weaker. Suddenly I remembered the armor growing around him near his hand. I had to hit it with my whip, but which one was it? Another round came at me and I kept myself shielded. As soon as it was over, I quickly made it disappear and swung my whip onto his left hand. I quickly pulled and suddenly a small piece of medal came flying into the air and hit the ground.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Bartholomew said as he looked up at me, without any of his armor on.

Suddenly, I saw him flickering. He soon made a sword appear in his hand and came running towards me. As he came closer, he suddenly disappeared entirely from sight.

I moved out of the way as fast as I could, but was soon punctured in the side and I could hear Bartholomew's laughs, echoing through the ally.

"Ah, so much more fun to be invisible." He said somewhere close by me.

"Is it really?" I asked as I dropped my weapon and made my nails grow longer.

"Yes!" was his answer as I felt another puncture, this time it was in my leg.

"Fuck!" I yelled out, as I realized what he was doing. He was messing with me. Nobody messes with me like that. I quickly started to dig my foot into the asphalt and felt around for the rhythm of his footsteps.

I suddenly heard something and flung my fingernails towards my side.

* * *

**Fly's Point of View**

I allowed them to lead me to wherever they wanted me to go. They led me through the labyrinth of ally ways and they soon stopped at a dead end. Amongst the brick wall of the dead end, I could make out the shape of what looked to be a door.

"Is that a door?" I asked, making sure if my assumption was correct.

"Yes, and behind that door is the World of the Living." said Meara as she looked at it with awe.

"Really? What do I do?" I asked, feeling homesick and excited at the same time.

"All we want you to do is open it." said Neara, with a soft and somewhat nurturing voice.

I wanted to ask them how, but somehow I felt like I already knew it. I walked up to the door and gently stroked it with my fingers; it almost quivered with my touch. Suddenly I heard a faint whisper from it, it was almost like it was pleading with me. I couldn't actually make out any words from it, but that was what I felt from it. Suddenly, my scythe necklace glowed and floated towards the door knob.

I had to open the door.

* * *

**Beetlejuice's Point of View**

I felt my fingers entering into someone's flesh. Suddenly I saw Bartholomew standing there with my fingers in his chest. I could hear him chuckling as blood started to sputter from his mouth.

I drew back my fingers from him and watched as he collapsed onto the concrete.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked as I watched him truly dying.

"You have no idea what that girl is, do you?" he asked, making me feel uncomfortable.

"What do you know about her?" I asked as I leaned into his bleeding body.

"I know enough to understand that she isn't alive any longer and has no right to be back with the Living. " He said, stuttering now, just a little bit.

"What else do you know?" I asked sternly.

"Do you know what's so funny? When you're about to go to be judged, things start to come back to you. I used to have my own fun park; I built it for my children. I also made movies, no doubt it's all torn down by now." He rambled, as he slowly was fading from this world.

"I said; what else do you know?" I asked as I grabbed him from his coat.

"If you hurry, you could still save her from doing something horrific." He said, before I let go of him and looked towards the way I came from. "My real name was Walter."

Bartholomew died right there and I even remember seeing the spot that once occupied his lost and forgotten body, now it was back to being a bit of concrete and I had to go back to protect what was mine. I wasn't going to let her go; I never would stop trying to keep her.

* * *

**Fly's Point of View**

I took my necklace off of my neck and placed the pendant inside the key hole. I was going home and nothing could stop me from seeing my Mom and Dad again. I turned the scythe and heard the sound of the door unlocking.

Suddenly I felt something, in the far back of my mind; I felt a small tug of thoughts of Beetlejuice.

'Stop what you're doing!' yelled out Beetlejuice's voice.

I looked around us and I didn't see BJ at all.

'I order Callousfly to stop whatever she's doing and to stay away from those twins.' I heard his voice cry out. My arm burned and enflamed it's self. It didn't hurt as bad as it used to, but it still wasn't very comfortable.

My body suddenly acted on its own and I slinked away from the door and back to the wall, behind me.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Neara.

"It doesn't matter. She did what we needed her to do." said Meara as she walked closer to the door. She placed her hands on the door knob and pulled on it. It swung open and soon they all were looking into a pitch black room.

"What should we do?" asked Neara.

"Don't worry, I'll go inside." said Meara as she gently placed her hands into the room. The darkness suddenly swallowed her hand into the Nothingness and soon it was trying to swallow her entire self whole. Meara screamed to the top of her lungs as she was being pulled inside.

All I could do was watch, just watch as the Nothing was trying to creep out of the door and into the Neitherworld.

Suddenly Meara was swallowed up by it and I watched in horror as a bright blue light shot up into the air. Neara was already gone by that time, and I could see the Nothing creeping closer towards me.

"Fly!" yelled out a familiar voice.

I looked towards the owner of the voice and saw Beetlejuice, standing there with an expression of horror as he noticed the Nothing pouring out of the door.

"Callousfly, I order you to shut that door and destroy it." He said with a look of worry in his eyes.

I suddenly stood up and felt myself calculating how much time it would take me to close the door. Suddenly I ran to it, closed the door as fast as I could and locked it back up. The scythe necklace was in my hand, the nothing was all gone and back to where it came from, and I felt like there was something else that I had to do. I suddenly looked at the door and I felt my eyes closing. I worked my way through it and suddenly the door wasn't there any longer. I blacked out after that.


	19. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

**2 Days Later**

** Mad Scientist, Neara, Inside Secret Lab**

"My sister's dead." said Neara as she finally sat down on one of the chairs, inside the lab. She felt tired and sore from running back there. "My sister's dead."

Neara felt lost and dismayed. She didn't know what to do, since her sister was no longer there to tell her what to do. She felt like a part of herself had died, and nothing could bring her back. "She's dead." Neara began to cry, her tears were blurring her vision and her ears became deaf from the overflowing thoughts of anguish.

Neara didn't hear when the door opened, nor did she hear the sounds of footsteps on the stairs. She didn't see the figure of her employer standing in front of her, until he finally gave her a slap across the cheek. She felt it and it made her finally wake up from staring out into the abyss.

"Pull yourself together." said the fat Boss. "You know, you and your sister really disappoint me. I had high hopes for you, but obviously I was asking too much from you both; might as well feed you to the Sandworms."

"What?! No, please give me a second chance. I can't die yet, I can't." said Neara as she started to grovel.

"I will accept you back into my favor, if you can do a little job for me, and only if you can accomplish it secretly." said the fat Boss.

"I'll do anything."

* * *

** 26 Day's Later**

** Fly's Point of View**

After the incident, BJ told me that he took me back to the house and that I was asleep for a week. He also said that he was worried about me. Funny, how it feels good to know that someone is worried about me. I guess a few of my questions were answered that day, but I still didn't understand what it all meant. Now it had been almost a month since the incident and BJ had been teaching me more about controlling my magic, of course he seemed to be a little more sexual and bold towards me, ever since the incident.

That morning I woke up, feeling energetic and trying to throw away the bad things from my mind. I wanted that day to be good and I wanted to spend it with BJ, teaching me what he could. I stood up from my bed and suddenly heard the door swinging open.

In came Beetlejuice, with an energetic look on his face. He paused for an instant as he looked at me in my skimpy purple night gown.

"That's a good look for you." He said as he looked me over again.

"Really? I think I'll burn this up and start wearing something a little less alluring." I said with a smirk on my face.

"It won't matter, for as my mother says, 'Never judge a book by its cover.' And I'll stick to that virtue."

"Why are you so energetic today?" I asked, wanting to understand his reason.

"Do you know what today is?" asked Beetlejuice, with a smirk on his face.

"Today is October 1." I said, before being interrupted.

"Exactly, today is the first day of my favorite month, the best moth of all the months. Do you know why it's the best month, of all the months?"

"No, why is it?" I asked, waiting for his answer and my guess to be right.

"Because of Halloween, the best time of year." He said as he was hopping around the room.

"Aren't you a little old for Halloween?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

"No one is too old for Halloween." He said with a mischievous grin.

I suddenly felt a little scared as he made his way towards me, with that huge grin stuck to his face. He soon pinned me on the bed, with my body in between his legs. His grin soon faded away from his face and a look of longing was on it instead. He placed his lips closer to mine and I quickly had to come up with an idea to keep him from kissing me. Suddenly, he passed my lips and placed his close to my ear.

"Would you like to go out for breakfast?" he whispered.

"I'd love to." I said, recovering from that almost surprise attack. "Of course as long as you allow me to get dressed."

"Sure," he said as he got off of me and soon left the room.

I sat there for a moment and soon got up from my bed and was getting ready for the day.

* * *

** Beetlejuice's Point of View**

Ever since the incident, Fly's attitude towards me had changed dramatically. She seemed to be kinder towards me and a little bit more trusting, but there was still a part of her who hated men and that part of her was the part I especially liked, because I knew that that part would never leave her and I also knew, if I could get her to love me, then, she would love me and only me. I would pretty much have a monopoly on her.

And there was one more thing that had changed about her. Her scent was different. Her smell, her aroma, was different from when I first met her. She smelt like death. Now this type of death that I speak of is the type that only the living could smell and only once do they ever have the chance to smell it. When a person is on their death bed and they breathe in their last breath, they could smell something fresh and clean, with a hint of pine, a faint scent of rain, and the smell of burning wood. This smell, is the smell of death and it is the last thing we ever smell, before we finally die. That was what she smelt like, and for some reason I couldn't keep myself from wanting her. I had to have her for myself, and I will have her for myself.

I soon was out of her room and closed the door behind me. I walked into the living room, feeling very content and happy with myself, when I suddenly heard the phone ringing. I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Beetlejuice residents." I said.

"Hello Mr. Juice." said a stern and very recognizable voice.

"Juno, what a surprise, but unfortunately you caught me at a bad time." I said, trying to get out of talking to her.

"If you set this phone down, I'll come over there." she said threateningly.

"Yes Juno, so what do you want?" I asked feeling a little irritated.

"Oh, I think you know." said Juno with a serious and flat voice.

"Look, my time with the case isn't up yet, until then I can't…" I said before I was interrupted.

"I don't care about that right now Mr. Juice." She said, with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"What? Then why the hell did you call?" I asked.

"You haven't heard? For gods sake, what have you been doing instead of watching TV? Nope. Don't answer that." She said. "I hate to break this type of news to you Mr. Juice, but your brother Spiderjuice has broken out of Neitherneitherland and we don't know where he is. I need you to deal with your brother. That is all."

The phone suddenly slipped from my hands. I felt my eyes widening and suddenly I let out a huge scream.

* * *

**Fly's Point of View**

I was just done getting dressed when I heard BJ screaming.

I quickly flung the door open and ran straight to him, brandishing my sword out to defend him if needed. I entered into the living room and found Beetlejuice standing by the phone, in some sort of shock. His eyes were wide open and he seemed to be stressed.

"Beetlejuice, are you okay?" I asked walking towards him.

He didn't say anything back.

I picked up the telephone off the ground and placed it back on its holster. I then gently pulled him to the couch and made him sit down. I soon sat by him and held onto his hand.

Suddenly he flung himself down, on top of me. My body was sandwiched between the couch and BJ. I suddenly felt his arms slinking their way to my back and him pressing my body closer to him, making his head settle amongst my breasts. My first instinct was to slug him, but then I softened as I remembered the scared expression on his face. We stayed like that for quite some time, after awhile of being like that; I soon started to stroke his blonde hair. It was so soft, almost like fur.

* * *

**Beetlejuice's Point of View**

My brother was loose. How the hell did he get out?

After awhile of being in shock, I suddenly noticed that my head was lying on Fly's chest, amongst her perfectly well proportioned breasts. I breathed in her scent. It made me quiver with excitement as I held her closer to me. Suddenly, I noticed she was stroking my hair and kept her warm hand on my cold cheek. Why was she always so warm? And how could Bartholomew say that she was dead?

I laid there with Fly for quite some time, until finally, I felt her stop stroking me.

"What's wrong BJ?" she asked with a calm and worried tone to her voice.

It completely caught me off guard. The way she spoke was like a mother to a child. "My brother is missing." I choked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's too bad. Where do you suppose Donny has gone?" she asked, with a sad look on her face.

"Donny isn't the one missing." I said, with a worried look on my face. "It's my other brother Spiderjuice."

"Who's Spiderjuice?" she asked, as she started to sit back up.

I sat up with her, she seemed to be confused and very interested. "He's one of my younger brothers and he's escaped from Neitherneitherland."

"Wait a minute, then that means he's…"

"Yes, he's criminally insane." I said with a sad look on my face.

"But you were there and then you escaped, so, is he any worse than you?" She asked, trying to make sense of my distress.

"Any worse? I look like a saint next to him, and I hate him." I said, hating it that she would even think about comparing me with him.

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"He murdered me." I blurted out, starting to feel angry.

"What? He murdered you?"

"Yes, he murdered me and Nightshade. He murdered both of us, and that's not even the worst thing he did." I admitted, looking into Fly's eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Fly.

"I'll just have to go and talk to Little Miss Warden about it."

"I'll go with you." said Fly with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Mad Scientist, Neara, Inside Secret Lab**

Neara was sitting down at the large computer, inside the lab. She was figuring out how to reach the Boss, when she was finally able to get a hold of him.

"What is it?" asked the Boss in an irritated tone.

"I've done what you have asked." said Neara, with a sunken look.

"Then where are they?" asked the Boss.

"Spiderjuice is sleeping right now and so is the other." said Neara, as her hand began to shake. "Spiderjuice wishes to see his benefactor and speak with him."

"Hm, very well. I'll be coming around tomorrow."

"Yes sir."


End file.
